


Make Choices

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glimpse into Haldir's life as he makes a few choices and has a few made for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making Choices  
> Author: Elladansgirl  
> Fandom: Tolkien  
> Characters: Arwen, Haldir, Celebrian,Elladan,Elrohir, Orophin, Rumil  
> Beta: Nuinzilien  
> Artist: talullahred  
> Rating: R

[](http://s276.photobucket.com/user/elvenjade2/media/haldir_zpsoa2qukxs.jpg.html)

~ *~ * ~

It was no surprise to Haldir that Celebrian had come to visit him. They had been good friends for many years and had spent most of their childhood together. However what did surprise him was the favor she was now asking. 

“You ask too much of me Celebrian,” Haldir said, running one hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up in the last few years. 

“There was a time when you would do anything I asked of you, Haldir.” Celebrian replied, smiling softly. 

“That was long ago, when we were nothing more than children ourselves,” Haldir pointed out. He dropped down into the seat behind him and let out a deep breath. As he looked over to where Celebrian stood, he could see the small amount of desperation in her eyes. There was something she was not telling him. 

“They are my children,” she told him, speaking quietly “I trust them with no one more than you,” 

“I am no babysitter,” Haldir replied. He let out another deep sigh as he shook his head. He had not meant to snap at her and quickly apologized for it. 

“I ask only that you guide them when they visit Lorien,” Celebrian told him. “Teach them.”

Haldir arched an eyebrow at this. He wondered if Elrond, her mate and father to her children knew of what she was asking him. 

“Your sons I can teach.” he said. “I can show them how to use their bows or their swords as I have shown my own brothers. Perhaps even show them how to walk silently among the trees,” he added. He tilted his head slightly as he watched her. “What is it you think I can teach your daughter?” 

“Anything her brothers can learn, so can she” Celebrian told him “Arwen is just as determined as the twins, sometimes even more. “ she took a deep breath before continuing. “Teach her as you once taught me. Show her different ways she can defend herself if it is ever needed.” 

Haldir was sure now more than ever that Celebrian was holding something back. While she had never admitted it, he often wondered if she shared her mother's gift of seeing the future. As he placed his hand over hers, he leaned back in his seat and silently watched her for a while

“I feel as if you are hiding something,” he told her “You've always confided in me in the past, Bri, why not now?” 

The use of his nickname for her made her wince slightly. Even now, after all the years that had passed it seems that Haldir still knew her better than most. 

“It is nothing, Haldir” she tried to assure him. “ Perhaps it is just a bad feeling of some kind but I feel it is important for her to know how to defend herself as well as her brothers,” she added “ If for no other reason, then do it to make me feel better.” 

There was no way for him to turn her down and they both knew it. He finally nodded in agreement as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. 

“I will probably live to regret this,” he said, smiling when she giggled lightly “I will do as you ask.” 

Celebrian smiled as she stood up, leaned closer and kissed Haldir's cheek softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. She would not have forced him to do this but she was glad that he had agreed. It helped to put her at ease, though what worried her exactly, she did not know. 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she turned to leave. “I leave for Imaldris in a few days” she added “I will come see you again before I go.” 

As Haldir watched her leave he thought back to the days when neither of them had any of the responsibilities that they had now. How they'd spend hours just walking the many paths through Lorien and just talking. She was often the one who helped him get even with his brothers after he'd been the target of one or more of their pranks. Many years had passed since then and it all felt like part of a whole other life. 

True to her word, Celebrian had visited him once more before she left to return to her home in Imladris. His brothers had come as well and they'd spent hours laughing at the memories they shared. It was good to see his brothers feeling so relaxed once again. Things had been tense along the borders the last few months and moments like this were few and far between. 

“Remember your promise, Haldir,” Celebrian said as he walked down the stairs with her. Orophin waited below to escort her back to her talan. It had not been needed but his brother had insisted. It seemed they were just as protective of her now as they had been years before. 

“Did I make you a promise?” he asked, grinning when he saw the look she gave him. “I will keep my word, Bri,” he said. “I have never broken a promise to you and I shall not start now.” 

Celebrian kissed his cheek then smiled as Orophin offered his arm and wrapped her arm around it. She looked over her shoulder once and gave a small wave back at Haldir before she left. 

“What promise?” Rumil asked, standing just behind Haldir. He gave his brother a curious look when Haldir turned and grinned at him. It was the kind of grin that often made him nervous 

“You'll find out when the time is right,” Haldir said, chuckling as he moved past his youngest brother and made his way back up his talan. He could feel Rumil watching him and grinned to himself. He would keep his promise to Celebrian, there was no doubt about that. He would also have his brothers help. They just had no idea of his plan and he saw no reason to tell them just yet. 

* ~ * ~ * ~

It was a few years later when Celebrian once again returned to Lorien. As always she had been escorted by some of Elrond's best guards. The lord of Imladris would not have it any other way and Haldir was sure that both Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would not have been pleased had their only daughter traveled the way on her own. Unlike her last visit, Celebrian had brought her elflings with her this time. The twins could hardly be considered elflings anymore but they still had yet to pass their age of majority. Each one had his own horse and was on either side of Celebrian. The young Arwen was riding with her mother. 

Haldir was among the wardens who had welcomed the escort from Imladris. As he came to greet Celebrian he caught sight of the excited look in Arwen's eyes. He knew that look well. Celebrian was just as curious and excited about everything when she had been younger. Arwen was definitely her mother's daughter. 

“How long is your visit this time?” Haldir asked as they slowly walked towards the royal talan where Celebrian and the young ones would be staying. 

“I am not sure yet but a few months at least,” she replied. She looked over as Arwen ran ahead then gave the twins a look, silently letting them know they were to watch over their sister. They both nodded in reply before taking off after Arwen. 

“They are protective,” Haldir said as he watched them. 

“They are,” Celebrian agreed. “More so than I thought they would be.” She saw the way he turned his head to look at her and gave him a slight smile. “They were not sure what to expect when Arwen was first born” she told him. “They were not jealous. They were merely unsure of her. I think they had plans of having a younger brother.”

“And when they got a sister, they didn't think they could still have the same plans.” Haldir grinned. He thought back to when his parents had told him he would be soon be an older brother. He, too,had had plans to show his younger brother things he knew. His mother tried to tell him he could have a sister, but Haldir had not believed her. Luckily he'd been right both times. 

“They've since changed their minds of course,” Celebrian said “Yet they are still protective, sometimes too much.” 

“You may not think so as she gets older,” Haldir said, laughing quietly. “When she's old enough to become interested in the young ellyn.” 

“I fear her brothers may frighten away any suitors by then” Celebrian replied 

“You mean something like what we did with you?” Haldir grinned 

“The three of you made my life miserable during that time, Haldir” Celebrian pointed out “Every time I was interested in anyone, one of you would show up.” 

“And we regret none of it,” Haldir said, looking right at her. “Though we are still wondering how Elrond managed to get past us.” 

Celebrian could not help but laugh then gave him an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. She called the young ones to her,promising to speak with Haldir again soon. The twins both headed up the stairs to where their grandparents were waiting. Arwen stopped half way up and turned to wave back at Haldir. She giggled when he waved back then rushed up the stairs. 

 

As Haldir turned to leave, he caught up to one of the junior wardens and sent him with a message for his brothers to meet him at his talan. He had a promise to keep and with the help of his brothers he wanted to get the twins started on their training as soon as possible. He wanted to see how good they were first before he started to teach Arwen. He needed time to think about how to proceed with the young elleth. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Orophin was the one to ask this after Haldir had told them what he had promised Celebrian. “Do Lord Celeborn and...” 

Haldir had cut his brother off before he could even finish the sentence. He let out a deep breath and ran one hand through his hair. “ You know as well as I do that Lady Galadriel is aware of everything that happens in her realm. I have no doubt that she knew of what Celebrian asked of me and had they not approved, I would have been told already.” 

“And what of her bonded mate?” Rumil questioned. “What do you think Lord Elrond has to say about this?” 

Haldir had wondered about this as well but that was not going to make him break the promise he had made years before. 

“That is between Celebrian and her mate,” Haldir replied “Unless he is here to tell me otherwise, I will keep my promise.” He grinned now as he looked at his two younger siblings. “And you will help” 

There was no need for any further convincing. The brothers all agreed to start with the twins in a few days. None of them had any doubts that both Elladan and Elrohir had already started their training in Imladris. That duty would have been given to Glorfindel. If anything, their training in Lorien would just be more practice for them. 

“Has the youngest one had any training at all?” Rumil asked as the three of them sat around Haldir's table. 

Haldir shook his head.“I will ask Celebrian but it is doubtful. We may have to start with the very basics and then work from there.” 

It was late when his brothers finally left his talan. He knew it was too late to visit Celebrian and to do so now would be considered inappropriate. His visit would have to wait until the next day and he would find out then if Arwen had had any training at all. 

It was no surprise to him to learn that only the twins had started training. He saw what seemed to be a flash of annoyance in Celebrian's eyes as she told him. 

“You do not agree?” he questioned 

“I have made this clear to Elrond many times,” she replied “Arwen is as curious and as adventurous as her brothers. There will be times when knowing how to defend herself will be useful. Yet he insists that it is not needed.” 

Haldir didn't have to ask if Elrond knew what she had asked of him. Her reply had told him everything he needed to know: she was going behind her mate's back to do this. He had a vague feeling this could cause trouble at some point but he would worry then, if it ever came to that. 

“We're taking the twins to the archery range tomorrow after breakfast., Haldir told her. “Bring Arwen to watch, we'll see then if she has any interest.”

“Thank you Haldir,” Celebrian smiled at him “I know I am asking a lot from you and your brothers. I owe you.” 

As he was leaving, Haldir turned back to look at her and smiled, something he only ever did with someone he trusted and cared for. 

“Yes you do, Bri,” he told her, “and I won't let you forget it.” 

He gave her a slight bow as he left and could hear her laughing as he descended the long stairway. He shared her opinion on the subject of Arwen's training. It wouldn't hurt for Celebrian's daughter to learn at least the basics of defending herself. One could never be too safe and he wondered what Elrond's reasons were for not allowing the young elleth to learn as her brothers were. 

When his brothers arrived at his talan early the next morning, Haldir still had the same questions running through his mind. He would ask Celebrian later but he had a feeling she would not give him the answer or at least not all of it. He would do as she had requested of course, he knew this and he was sure she did as well or she would never have asked him. 

“You're more quiet than usual,” Orophin commented as they made their way from Haldir's talan to the training grounds. 

“There are some things on my mind,” Haldir replied honestly. He looked over at his brother to find Orophin watching him closely 

“You have no plan to tell me what those things are do you?” Orophin asked 

“No,” Haldir replied. He chuckled when he saw the way Orophin had rolled his eyes. Even Rumil gave him an amused grin when he looked towards his youngest brother. 

By the time they reached the training grounds, Haldir noticed that the young twins were already there and ready to get started. He had to admit that he was impressed by their eagerness and even Orophin and Rumil agreed. Looking over to where some benches had been set up for anyone wishing to watch, Haldir saw that Celebrian was there with the young Arwen. The elfling seemed excited to be there, at least for the moment. Only time would tell if archery was something she would be interested in. 

“Can we get started now?” One of the twins asked when they noticed Haldir and his brothers had arrived 

“They are eager,” Orophin replied. “We were not that eager at their age.” 

“I remember” Haldir replied “I also recall having to threaten you both just to get you out of bed every morning.” He had been relieved when both of his brothers had stopped fighting him every morning. He'd lost his temper with them more than a few times. 

“We can get started” Haldir told the twins when he noticed they were both watching him and waiting for a reply. “However, first we need to see just what you can do and then we'll work from there.” 

It was some time later when Haldir finally called for them to stop. The twins seemed to be getting tired and making more mistakes than they should be. He assured them they had done amazingly well and had them promise to be there early the next morning. Orophin would meet them to continue with their training. 

“From what I can tell she is quite interested,” Celebrian said as she walked over to Haldir 

“I noticed,” Haldir nodded. He turned to where Arwen was still seated and smiled when the elfling gave him a small wave. He waved back before he turned to Celebrian. “We'll start with her tomorrow.” 

Celebrian thanked him again,this time placing a light, friendly kiss on his cheek before she went back to Arwen. The two of them left the training field after a few moments. 

Haldir once again wondered what he was getting himself into. He was sure he could talk his way out of any trouble he may find for training the twins but Arwen was a whole different matter. He'd heard the stories of how over protective Elrond of her, even more so than he had been with the twins. The only assurance he had was that he knew that Lady Galadriel would know of what was going on and since nothing had been done to stop any of this, Haldir figured it was okay to proceed. At least that is what he was trying to convince himself of. 

It occurred to Haldir later that evening that they may not have a training bow that was suitable for Arwen. She was younger and smaller than the twins were and she would need something more suited to her. There wasn't time to make one unless he planned to stay up all night and that was not something he wished to do. He remembered that his own mother once had one from when she was young. He was sure it was one of the things he'd kept in memory. It took some time but he finally found the bow and knew it would be perfect for Arwen to use. He would give it to her in the morning after making her promise to take very good care of it. 

Haldir had decided to eat alone that night, sending for his meal to be brought to his talan. If he was needed for anything he would be sent for or one of his brothers would come for him. Once he finished his meal, Haldir has sat down with a book he had been enjoying. But for some reason he couldn't stay focused on the story he was reading. His attention was constantly brought back to the bow that now sat beside the door. Seeing it again was bringing back more than a few memories of when he had been younger. On memory in particular replayed itself in his mind as he went over and picked up the bow. 

“Why does Haldir get his own bow and arrows?” Rumil complained to their mother as he ran into the talan. The three siblings had just come back from the market with their father, Haldir carrying his new bow and a quiver full of arrows. 

“He is older,” their mother tried to reason with the youngest of her children, “and he needs his own since he will begin his training soon.”

“Ada said I can start too,” Rumil said, trying to make himself appear just a little taller as he stood on the tips of his toes. 

“I said when you are older you can start,” their father corrected as he entered with Orophin and Haldir .“Then you can have your own as well.” 

“I will practice every day,” Rumil told them, nodding his head as he spoke, “and I will be better than both of my brothers.”

Haldir remembered how his father had chuckled at Rumil's comment but did not reply. It was later that night as she tucked Rumil into bed that their mother had promised Rumil that he could play with her bow the next day if he promised not to take it outside. When both his parents sailed for Valinor, Haldir put his mothers bow away and it had not been used since.

 

The next morning, Haldir met his brothers on the field. Celebrian would have the young ones there shortly and Haldir wanted everything set up before they arrived. The wind had picked up a little, making it windier than it had been the day before. With Orophin's help, the targets were set up,each one slightly farther away.

“It's good to see someone will get use of mother's bow,” Rumil said as they made their way over to him. 

“It will suit Arwen better than any others here,” Haldir explained,“and it has been collecting dust for long enough.” 

Haldir did not fail to notice the distant look in Rumil's eyes,arching an eyebrow slightly when the youngest of his siblings gave him a wicked grin. 

“I will still be better than the two of you,” Rumil stated.

“You still need a lot more practice,” Haldir grinned. In truth, Rumil was just as good as either him or Orophin. He'd told him this many times just as Orophin had. It had helped that it had been the two older brothers who had trained Rumil when he had been old enough. Their parents had been gone by then and Haldir had felt it was his duty to show each of his brothers, as his father had once showed him. 

Having heard the others approaching, Haldir turned to see Celebrian leading her three children over to them. The twins were talking quietly with each other as they walked. Arwen's excitement was clear to Haldir and his brothers as the elfling was almost pulling her mother along. 

“She may not be so eager tomorrow,” Rumil pointed out quietly. “I still remember how sore my arm had been the first day of my archery lesson.” 

“Only because you insisted that you didn't need training arrows” Orophin chuckled, “and used Haldir's which were too heavy for you at the time.” 

“Only that one day” Haldir grinned at the memory. “The next day, for some reason, those training arrows seems to be just fine for you.” 

Rumil rolled his eyes but just managed to keep from laughing as Celebrian arrived. The three brothers all noticed the way the twins suddenly stopped talking and now had their attention on them. Arwen stood more at her mother's side, her attention never leaving Haldir. This seemed to amuse Rumil and he chuckled lightly, earning a look from Haldir. 

“The two of you can pick up where you left off yesterday,” Haldir told Elladan and Elrohir. “Orophin will work with you.” 

He watched the twins closely as Orophin explained what he was expected from them today then watched as his brother escorted them to one of the targets across the field. He looked over at Rumil who offered him their mother's bow. He didn't even have to look at Arwen to know she was still watching him closely. He could feel it. 

“I think we may need some more training arrows,” he told Rumil, asking him to retrieve some from the weapons shed. “Bring a few of the heavier ones as well, so she can feel the difference.” 

As his brother turned to do as he was asked, Haldir gave Celebrian a slight nod,silently letting her know she could go if she wished. He had a feeling she would stay within his sight and perhaps just out of Arwen's. Once she turned and walked away, Haldir had picked up his mother's bow and looked it over slowly. 

“This was once used by an elleth when she was just about your age,” he told her. He held the bow out for her and watched as she took it from him slowly. “Not just anybody was allowed to use it but I know she would want you to have it.” He smiled at her when she looked up at him. “On one condition.” 

He waited until Arwen was done looking at the bow, arching an eyebrow when she finally looked up at him. When she asked what the condition was, Haldir slowly knelt down in front of her and placed his hand gently over hers so they were both holding the bow. 

“You must take very good care of it,” he told her quietly.“Let no one one else use it,” he added. “You must promise me.” 

“I promise,” Arwen replied, nodding her head. It was clear to Haldir that she was taking this very seriously which is what he had been hoping for. 

“I knew you would,” he replied as he stood up. He led her over to the first target, the one that was closest to where he wanted her to stand. When she was able to hit this target more than a few times without missing he would move her to one that was a little further away.

It took a while to explain a few things to her, including the right way to hold the bow. He showed her the difference between the arrows she would use and the ones he used. It amused him to hear her say she would use his soon enough. If she remained as eager as she was now then he had no doubt she was right. He had to adjust her stance a few times but she finally understood what was expected of her. 

Haldir had her hold still with one of the arrows already notched. He wanted to see how long she'd be able to hold that position, and even he had to admit to being impressed. She lasted far longer than he expected. He only had to say the word and the arrow flew. It missed the target but that was something expected. Neither of his brothers had hit their targets on their first try. Nor had he. 

“Try again, little one,” Haldir encouraged her. “This is why we call it practice.” When her second arrow also missed, he had her change the way she held the bow. Standing behind her, he turned her shoulders just slightly and had her pull the string back just a bit more. This time he told her to release the arrow only when she felt she was ready. This time she hit the target. It had not hit the bulls-eye however, he had not been expecting it to. 

It was just before lunch when Haldir said they were done for the day. The twins thanked Orophin and Rumil and, with their mother's permission had run off to do whatever they had already planned. Arwen had insisted on helping Rumil pick up the arrows and carried a few back to the weapons shed. She came running back to where Celebrian and Haldir were talking. 

“Rumil said this bow can make me better than Haldir,” the elfling told her mother. She realized what she had said and looked over at Haldir with wide eyes. 

Haldir couldn't help but laugh. He was sure Rumil had known she would have repeat what he had said. He looked at Celebrian and saw she was trying to hold back her laughter as well. 

“I will make a deal with you,” Haldir told Arwen. “If you practice enough to get as good as Rumil, I will teach you a few things that even he does not know yet.” 

Arwen agreed as Haldir had assumed she would. The pleased look she had given her mother had not gone unnoticed either. He knew the look well, having seen it from Rumil many times when his brother had been younger. He had no doubts that Celebrian would be hearing about how Arwen enjoyed her first day of training for quite a while. 

 

“I'll be expecting you here first thing in the morning,” Haldir told Arwen. “Do not be late.” 

The comment had, of course, been directed at Arwen but it was Celebrian who assured him that Arwen would be there in time. He gave her a slight nod in reply then watched as the two of them left. When he was also sure the twins were not still around, he approached his brothers. 

“Something worries you,” Orophin said when he saw a familiar look in his older brother's eyes. 

“I would not say it worries me,” Haldir replied. “Just more of a curiosity, I suppose.” He looked over at the targets still set up and could see some of the marks that had been left by the twins. The targets would most likely be changed during the night and by morning new ones would be set up for anyone wishing to practice the next day. 

“While Arwen is here she will learn whatever we teach her,” Haldir said, turning back to look at his brothers. “However if Elrond refuses to let others teach her back in Rivendell how is she to continue to practicing what she learned here? There is no telling how long it will be before Celebrian returns with the young ones.” 

“What about her brothers?” Rumil said. “They mentioned earlier that it would be good for Arwen to learn. Perhaps they can continue to work with her when they return home?” 

“They are more advanced than she is so there is no reason why they couldn't help,” Orophin added, “it would not hurt to at least ask them. Or perhaps mention it to Celebrian first.” 

 

“We would be asking them a lot,” Haldir replied. “They would need to keep this from their father and is it fair to ask that of them?” 

It was something they would need to discuss with Celebrian,so for now it would have to wait. Haldir had his own duties to take care of for the rest of the day. He would ask Celebrian her thoughts on this when he next saw her. His brothers left to take care of their own things, promising to stop by and see him later if they had the chance. 

 

For the next few weeks, each morning was spent helping the twins improve their archery, as well as sword fighting. Orophin had taken on that duty and seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the twins. It did help that both Elladan and Elrohir were quick learners and at times would even challenge Orophin. This was something Haldir knew his younger brother enjoyed. 

Arwen's training continued as well. If Haldir couldn't be there, then it was Rumil that would teach her. They would discuss what they had shown her that night, and both agreed that she was learning almost as quickly as the twins. Though Arwen preferred archery, they did finally get her to agree to at least try to learn how to use a sword. It had taken a lot of convincing from Haldir but he had let her know that a bow and arrow would not always be enough. 

It was just as spring started when Celebrian informed them that they would be leaving within a week's time. It was during this conversation that the idea of having the twins continue to show Arwen was once again brought up. 

“I have considered it often since you first mentioned it,” Celebrian said, glancing to where her three children were sitting with Orophin. “I agree it would be a lot to ask of them but it must be their choice,” she looked back at Haldir. “If they do not feel comfortable enough to keep this from their father then I shall not force them.” 

“Nor will I,” Haldir assured her. “All we can do is ask and if they do not wish to then we will find another way.” 

Celebrian agreed,telling Haldir she would send Elladan and Elrohir to him the next day. Haldir felt speaking to them alone would be best and if the twins decided they did not wish to do this then it would stay between them. He also did not wish to get Arwen's hopes up in case the twins said no. He would have Rumil take over with Arwen until he was done speaking with her brothers. 

As always, Celebrian kept her word and the twins arrived at Haldir's talan the next morning. He let them in and led them to his sitting room. He saw the way they looked around slowly and it occurred to him that they had never been inside his talan before. In fact very few ever had aside from his brothers. 

“Has your mother told you why I wished to speak to both of you?” Haldir asked, sitting in a large chair across from where they sat. 

“She did not say much other than it involved Arwen,” Elladan replied. “She said anything else should come from you.” 

“She could have told you if she wished,” he informed them. “I can see the concern in your eye, but you can rest assured it is nothing bad.” He said watched as they both seemed to relax even more. 

“I wish to ask a favor of you both,” Haldir continued. “Before I go one I want you both to know that you do not have to do this. If you feel even the least bit uncomfortable then you have only to tell me and we can forget this conversation ever happened.” 

“What is the favor?” Elrohir asked, arching an eyebrow slightly. 

Haldir had to keep from laughing. He'd seen Elrond do that very same thing once and seeing the youngest twin doing it now was amusing. It also made Elrohir look a lot like his father. He chuckled, lightly shaking his head to clear his mind. 

“I am sure you are aware that it was your mother who ask me to help teach Arwen,” he said. They both nodded in reply. “I was more than happy to help with your sister and the two of you as well. Only that left us with one little problem,” he said. “While the two of you will continue to train in Imladris, Arwen will not.” 

“Only because our father does not feel she needs to,” Elladan pointed out.

“I know,” Haldir nodded, “your mother doesn't agree with that which is why she asked me to help” he continued. “Only when you return home I fear that without any practice, Arwen will forget all she has learned so far.” 

Haldir tilted his head just a little as the twins both turned to look at each other. He'd seen them do this often and he wondered if they could somehow communicate silently. It would not surprise him. Not only because they were twins but also because they were family to Lady Galadriel who could read almost anyone's thoughts. Seeing the twins like this now it was easy to forget that they were still considered elflings, though they were closer to their age of majority than Arwen was. 

“Then we will show her,” Elladan said, pulling the march warden from his thoughts. 

“We will keep it secret,” Elrohir assured Haldir before he could even say anything. “We know of a place where we will not be disturbed. It can easily be turned into a place to practice archery.” 

“I am sure Arwen will be very pleased to hear this,” Haldir told them. “However if you ever feel the like it's too much for either of you then do not feel guilty about stopping,” he said as they all stood up. “Arwen is just as your mother was when she was younger. She will understand.” 

As they left the talan, Haldir let them run ahead. He knew this would be one of the very last days they would be able to visit the target area and practice. Afterwards they would be spending more time with family as they prepared to leave Lorien and return home to Imladris. 

Once they reached the fields, Haldir walked over to where Rumil was waiting. He let his brother know that the twins had agreed to help Arwen once they were back home. He could tell that Rumil was as pleased to hear this and he was sure Orophin would be as well. Before he could say more, Arwen caught his attention,wanting to show him what she had learned that day. He would discuss things further with his brother later. 

After that day, Haldir saw very little of Celebrian or the young ones. He knew they were busy visiting the Lady Galadriel before leaving and there was packing that needed to be taken care of as well. He'd been given the duty of making sure the escort would be ready in time and sending a messenger to Imladris to notify Lord Elrond that his wife and children would be making the journey home. 

“What if I forget everything?” Arwen ran up to Haldir when she saw him approaching the stables. 

“I promise you will not.” Haldir smiled down at her. “ I have made arrangements to make sure your training continues. But remember, young one, as your mother has explained, your training is to be kept a secret.” 

“I will not forget,” Arwen nodded. She had reached up and gripped Haldir's sleeve and he let her pull him down slightly “Thank you Haldir,” She said quietly, kissing his cheek gently before rushing back to her mother. 

Haldir saw the gratitude in Celebrian's eyes and smiled in return as he gave her a slight nod. He turned to speak with the twins next

“There are two Lorien elves who are returning to Imladris with you and your mother's own personal escort,” he told them. “I am also counting on the two of you to watch over her and your sister,” he said “Remember what you've been taught. Do not hesitate to use it if it is ever needed on the journey home.” 

“Haldir,” Celebrian called him over and he an had idea why. “I saw the bow packed among my things,” she said. “It would not be right for her to take it, it was your mother's.” 

“Yes it was and I know she will take care of it,” he said, holding up his hand to silence her before she said anything else. “Years after she stopped using a bow, my mother told me that a bow should never be hidden away, that it was always meant to be used,” he said. “She would want Arwen to use it other wise it will only collect dust.” 

“Are you sure?” Celebrian asked quietly 

“Bri, if I do not let her use it I have a feeling my mother will somehow haunt my dreams and lecture me for it,” he teased, chuckling at the way she rolled her eyes “I am sure and it pleases not just myself to see it in use again but my brothers as well.” He nodded “Let her have it.” 

“It would seem I can say no to you about as well as you can say no to me,” Celebrian pointed out. 

Haldir chuckled and let out a deep breath when Celebrian hugged him. After a few seconds, he returned the embrace and made her promise to stay safe on the journey home. He promised to be one of the first to greet her on her next visit to the Golden woods. 

~ ~ ~ 

Well over a hundred years that had passed when Celebrian returned to Lorien. Haldir had almost not recognized the twins until they pulled back the hood of their cloaks. They had grown a lot from the last time he had seen them. They were not elflings anymore and judging by the uniforms they now wore, they had made their way up in the ranks of Rivendell's guards. 

“They just may show you a thing or two this time, Marchwarden.” Celebrian teased as she caught him watching the twins.

“I think a part of me was still expecting them to be the elflings they were when you last visited,” Haldir said as he greeted her. “They will be welcomed among Lorien's wardens if they choose to join while they are here,” he said. 

“It would not surprise me if they did,” Celebrian replied. She glanced at the twins briefly then laughed as she pulled Haldir into a tight embrace. “It is good to see you again and to be here,” she motioned behind her towards the paths of Lorien. “it has been too long.” 

“You may find that much has changed,” Haldir said. “Our borders are more heavily guarded now,” he frowned. “We've seen more attacks than any of us would care to admit.” 

“I was informed in great detail before leaving Rivendell,” Celebrian told him. “We are also aware of which areas are now off limits,”

“You will have time for some archery practice I hope?” A female's voice suddenly cut into their conversation. 

Haldir looked over and knew immediately that it was Arwen, though as her brothers she was no elfling anymore. 

“Well that depends on whether you've kept up with your practicing,” Haldir told her.“And perhaps if you ask nicely then I may be convinced to show you a few more things.” 

“Oh I have kept up, my brothers made sure of that as they promised you,” she said, smiling.“And I do recall you promised to show me a few things that Rumil did not know.” 

Haldir laughed then greeted her as he would any other long time friend. He smiled over her shoulder at Celebrian when Arwen hugged him. 

“I vaguely remember something about that promise,” Haldir said. “I believe the deal was if you became as good as Rumil I would show you something he does not know.” 

“I may even be better than him now,” She grinned 

“Now I do believe that is a challenge,” Rumil said as he joined them. “We'll have to see if you are indeed better than me.” he chuckled 

“Anytime,anywhere.” Arwen smiled at him.

“I see she's picked up a few of her bothers habits.” Haldir said as he walked with Celebrian 

“She has, “ she agreed, “though that is their own fault for allowing her to shadow them for a few years,” she added. “That of course, stopped when the twins started to become interested in more than a few of the ellith in Rivendell.” 

“I see,” Haldir chuckled lightly. “I can assume having their younger sister around while they were trying to impress these ellith did not always turn out well.” 

“Let's just say that Arwen has not yet learned to hold back some of her thoughts,” Celebrian replied, “and she let a few of the ellith know what she thought of their attention to her brothers.” 

Haldir winced slightly,glanced over at Rumil, and was thankful to only have brothers. He could only imagine the trouble it may have caused had they had a younger sister. He had no doubt in his mind that he would be even more protective of any sister than he had been of his brothers and he knew that Orophin and Rumil would have been the same way. 

“How long is your visit this time?” Haldir asked Celebrian. He took her arm and wrapped it around his as they walked. Taking a quick look back, he saw that the twins were talking with Rumil and Arwen was with them. 

“We plan to return by the end of spring,” Celebrian replied. “Elrond is planning a summer festival and I gave my word we would return before.” 

“Then that gives us plenty of time to get caught up,” Haldir said. “After you have visited your parents of course.” 

Haldir escorted Celebrian to the talan that she always used when visiting. It was close to where her parents lived but also gave her the privacy she deserved. There was a separate room for each of her children,though the twins often shared a room. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs he promised to meet with her later or the next day and they would talk more 

“Will practice start first thing tomorrow?” Arwen asked as she stopped him from walking away just yet. 

“In a few days perhaps,” Haldir said. “You've been traveling for days, Arwen. Take some time to relax and get settled. I will let you know when we will start or I will have one of my brothers get the message to you.” 

He wasn't sure she was too pleased to hear this but she finally nodded in reply. Haldir watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs towards the talan. He was pleased to see that she was still as eager to learn as ever but having a little patience would not hurt her either. He wondered if that was something they were going to need to work on. 

Reaching his own talan, Haldir was not all that surprised to find Rumil waiting for him. The twins were with him and the three of them seemed to be rather comfortable around each other. It would do his brother some good to become good friends with them. 

“I take it you're hear about joining the wardens?” Haldir said as he poured himself a drink then joined them in the sitting room.

“Father thought it would be a good idea,” Elladan replied. “We would have asked even if he had not mentioned it,” he added. “We're not the type to not offer our services if they are needed.” 

“I never thought you were,” Haldir assured them, “and we could use all the help we can get. We've seen far too many attacks in the last few months.” 

“Rumil has told us,” Elrohir nodded “It was why we did not wish to wait to offer our services.” 

This did not surprise Haldir at all. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath breath before she sipped his drink.

“I'll fit you both into the next rotation,” he told the twins. “You'll both be under Rumil's command. I am sure he'll be happy to have you fight at his side,” he said, grinning as his younger brother nodded in agreement. “I will have the schedule ready in a day or two.”

They sat and spoke for a good long while. Rumil was eager to tell the twins all they had missed since their last visit and even Haldir enjoyed hearing stories about what was happening in Rivendell. It was only a matter of time before Arwen was mentioned ,along with the training that she'd had in Rivendell with her brothers. 

“Even if we had not agreed,” Elladan chuckled,“she would not have left us alone until we gave in.” 

“She can be more persuasive then Erestor himself at times,” Elrohir pointed out. “We were not even home for more than an hour and she was already demanding we show her.” 

“I know someone who used to be the exact same way,” Haldir said, glancing at his younger brother. He chuckled when Rumil merely shrugged his shoulders. 

“She learns fast, that was not the issue we had with her,” Elladan replied “she became almost obsessed at one point. We woke up a few times to find her in our room, waiting.” 

Haldir arched an eyebrow slightly and wondered why Celebrian had failed to mention any of this. Unless of course their mother did not know. 

“She told us of the deal you made with her and she was determined to be better than Rumil,” Elrohir said, glancing at Rumil when he chuckled lightly 

“She has improved a lot,” Elrohir continued,“ but her arrogance gets in her way.” 

“There is one more thing,” Elladan cut in. “We believe our father may have figured out what was going on, or someone close to him has. If he does know he has not said anything nor has he put a stop to us training her.” 

“What makes you think he knows?” Haldir asked them. He hadn't heard anything either and if Elrond knew and did not approve he was sure he would have been told about it. Either by Galadriel or perhaps in a message from Elrond himself. 

“She was given a brand new bow and arrows as a gift just before we left,” Elladan told him. “We're not sure who gave the gift but it had been given with Father's consent as all her gifts are.” he continued “ he told her to use it wisely as we were leaving.” 

“I will ask your mother if Elrond has said anything to her” Haldir said. “However I do not see why we should not continue her training while she is here,” he added. “Though she will mostly be working with Orophin this time. He's at the borders now but is due to return soon.” 

“I may be wrong but I believe she has her hopes up that it will be you that will teach her,” Elrohir said. 

“I will when I am able” Haldir assured them. “I have my own troops to train with plus I am scheduled to be at the borders for a few weeks. Though this could be used to teach her to have some patience.” 

“Yes, that is something she needs to work on,” Elladan said and Elrohir nodded in agreement. “Though that is partially my father's fault. He usually gives her everything she wants, when she wants it.” 

“His only daughter,” Haldir grinned “and his youngest,” he pointed out. “I am sure my own parents would have done the same had they finally had at least one girl but Rumil was spoiled enough.” 

Haldir ducked out of the way as Rumil threw a cushion at him. The three brothers had always known that their parents had treated them all equally, but that did not stop them from teasing Rumil whenever they could. 

They sat and talked a while longer, and it was late by the time the others left. Rumil made sure the twins made it to their talan, even though he was certain they knew the way. He was sure the three of them would become good friends, and if so, then it would give Rumil a chance to visit Rivendell. It would do him some good to see the other realm. Unlike himself and Orophin, Rumil had yet to leave the golden woods. It was what he was thinking about as he rested in his bed and after a while, Haldir drifted off to sleep. 

~ * ~ * ~

Wanting a chance to speak with Celebrian, Haldir left his talan early the next morning. He wanted to know if there was any truth to what the twins suspected. Of course he realized that Celebrian may not even know but he had his doubts about that. Like her mother, Celebrian always seemed to know more than what she willing to admit.

As early as it was Haldir knew that no one was to be at the archery range just yet, so the sound of arrows striking the target hard had easily caught his attention. The sound of someone cursing after each arrow was released had him even more curious and Haldir turned towards the target area. As he stood watching her, he was impressed that every arrow seem to hit its mark but her frustration was what worried him. 

“Do I dare ask what has you so frustrated?” Haldir asked, approaching Arwen slowly as she notched another arrow then let it fly. He knew before it even reached the target that she would miss the center 

“I don't wish to discuss it,” Arwen replied. She did not even bother to turn to face Haldir and dropped her bow down hard at her side. 

“The more frustrated you are the less chance you have of hitting your target,” Haldir said. The look Arwen gave him as she turned her head towards him did not bother him in the least. “If you prefer a weapon to use to release some of that frustration then perhaps you should ask Rumil to show you how to use a sword,” he continued. 

“I have no interest in using a sword,” she replied “and they should be glad that I do not already have one or I'd...” 

“You would what?” Haldir interrupted, his eyebrow arched just slightly. “Slay both your of brothers?” 

“I would never...” Arwen began then stopped when she realized what he had said. “And how did you know this had anything to do with my brothers?” 

Haldir smiled as he walked over and lifted her bow. It was not the one he had given her all those years ago so he assumed it was the one she had received as a gift before leaving Rivendell. After examining it slowly, he had no doubts it had been made specifically for her. 

“Have you forgotten that I have brothers as well?” he asked her “I know how frustrating brothers can be.” 

“No,” Arwen shook her head. “Not like this. I doubt you were the desired victim of most of their pranks,” she added, letting out a deep breath in frustration. “They know perfectly how to..” 

“Get under your skin?” Haldir finished for her. He chuckled lightly at the way Arwen looked at him. “My brothers may be younger than me and would not dare to make me the object of any prank but they knew many other ways to annoy me,” he assured her. 

“Father has told them to stop and for a while they did,” she replied. She picked up her bow slowly and ran her hand along the edge. 

“Have you thought of getting even?” He asked, giving her an almost evil grin. 

“I have tried to think of ways,” she nodded “I have not been able to come up with anything.” 

Haldir could think of a few ways but wasn't sure if he should share them with her. He didn't want her to get into any kind of trouble. He did like her brothers and he knew that Rumil had become friends with them. Yet at the same time, a little payback never really hurt anyone as long as it wasn't something that would be dangerous to anyone involved 

“I may have a few suggestions,” Haldir finally told her,“and I might be willing to share.” he added, “on the condition that you must to do exactly as I tell you.” 

It took a minute before Arwen nodded in agreement. Haldir assumed she was merely trying to decide if his offer may be worth it. He hadn't told her anything yet but since she agreed without finding out what he'd have her do, she was clearly interested. 

“I will meet you a little later,” he told her. “We will discuss things then.” 

As he was leaving, Haldir took a look back to where Arwen was and grinned as he saw her pick up her bow carefully,gather her arrows, and slowly place them back into her quiver. She turned and gave him a small wave before she left in the opposite direction. She had changed since the last time she had visited Lorien, and was no longer an elfling. It was still nice to see she was as passionate about archery as she had been when she was younger. He found himself looking forward to helping her plan some pranks she could play on both Elladan and Elrohir. He wondered if he should at least warn Rumil of the plan, just in case the twins tried to retaliate later. For now though, he had a few questions for Celebrian and had hoped to catch up to her before she started with her plans for the day. 

“Is something wrong?” Celebrian asked as she met with Haldir at the bottom of the stairs to her talan. 

“No,” he replied “I do not believe so. I was just wonder if you were aware that Elladan and Elrohir believe that Elrond may know that they have been training Arwen to use her bow.” 

Celebrian nodded as she led him over to a nearby bench where they both could sit. She was not surprised to hear that her sons had discussed their thoughts on this with him. 

“If he knows anything about it, he has yet to say anything to me,” Celebrian told Haldir once they were sitting. “Erestor knows but agreed to keep the secret after Arwen pleaded with him not to say anything. He gave the bow to Arwen as a gift, though I am certain Elrond questioned him once we had left.” She lifted her head slightly and gave him a knowing smile. “If anyone can talk his way out of trouble with my mate, it is Erestor.” 

Haldir could tell she didn't seem worried about it and this was able to help him relax as well. He was not worried for himself or his brothers since Elrond had no say in what happens in Lorien. He just did not want Celebrian or any of her children to get in any kind of trouble for this. 

“I saw Arwen before I came here,” Haldir said, telling her about how frustrated Arwen had been. “It seems her brothers enjoy targeting her for some of their smaller pranks.” 

“Smaller pranks?” Celebrian questioned as she gave Haldir a confused look 

“Well, it would seem that your sons enjoy pulling any kind of prank and save the bigger ones for certain elves,” he replied “They've mentioned Glorfindel as a target to Rumil a few times.” 

“Well,” Celebrian laughed “If that is true, Glorfindel will deal with them in his own way, when they least expect it.” 

Celebrian had known Haldir for many years and that look in his eye now was something she had seen often when he was younger. It usually meant he was up to something and in the past it was usually his brothers who were his targets. She could only assume now that it wasn't either Rumil or Orophin who would be on the receiving end this time. 

“Haldir..” she warned. Before she could say more, Haldir was already up on his feet and smiling at her in a way that would make anyone think he was innocent, if they didn't know him. 

“I would stay and talk if I could,” Haldir chuckled “However I have plans I must keep.” 

He could feel Celebrian glaring at him as he turned and walked away. She knew him too well and most likely already knew that he had something planned. However she had no idea what it was or that he was involving Arwen. Helping her was a better way of putting it. 

He had a few things he needed to take care of first and he knew Arwen and her family were spending most of the day with their grandparents. Orophin was due to return in a day or two. He would have to speak with his brother about continuing any training with Arwen. He had also promised the twins that they would join Rumil's command which was also due to spend a few days at the borders soon.

It was some time later when Haldir made his way to where he had promised he would meet Arwen. He chuckled when he found her already there waiting. She appeared more calm and relaxed than when he had seen her earlier that morning. He had almost reached her when she finally looked up and saw him there. 

“Lost in your own thoughts?” he said with a grin as she nodded, sitting next to her on the bench.“I tend to do that as well.”

“And what thoughts do you sometimes get lost in?” Arwen asked curiously. 

“Well if I told you, they would no longer be my own thoughts would they?” he replied, grinning. “Nothing bad though. Usually just some old memory that tends to sneak up on me from time to time.” 

“Do you ever have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?” Arwen asked him, speaking quietly. “You have no idea what it may be yet the feeling never quite goes away.” 

“I have,” Haldir nodded “I assume this is something you've been feeling recently?” he asked and saw her nod in reply. “Perhaps you can discuss this with Lady Galadriel. She may be able to help.” 

It was clear that something was bothering her, and he wanted to help her but wasn't sure what he could do unless she knew more than she was telling him. He didn't think that was the case though. 

“Perhaps you just need to focus on something else,” Haldir said, grinning wickedly. “Something along the lines of getting a little revenge on your brothers.” 

He almost laughed at the excited look she gave him. It did not surprise him to see that Arwen had a mischievous side. She was Celebrian's daughter after all. He could remember a few times Celebrian had helped him to get his brothers back in some way. They had been caught a few times but not every time. 

“I would not normally do this,” Haldir told her. “But since there are two of them,it is only fair that you should have help” he added. “However you cannot say who gave you these ideas” 

“I will not tell anyone,” Arwen agreed. The smile she gave him was just as wicked as the one he had given her a few minutes before. 

“I believe you,” Haldir nodded. He leaned back on the bench and reached up to run his hand though his hair. It had become somewhat of a habit for him to do this, especially when he was thinking things over. 

A few ideas came to him and none of them were anything too drastic. He didn't want to make her do anything that would end up causing more trouble than any of them needed. He thought back to some of the earlier pranks he had played on his own brothers and chuckled 

“Let's start with something easy ,” he told her. “But I assure you, they will not forget.” 

Knowing he had her full attention, Haldir told her his idea and could see even more excitement in her eyes as she listened to him. He was sure she was going to enjoy this, probably a little too much. 

“Are you sure you know which ones?” he asked her once he had explained what she needed to do. “If you're not sure...” 

“I am sure,” Arwen replied. “They always keep them separate,” 

After discussing a few more details about this plan, Haldir had her promise to keep it simple and not to go too far with this prank. He assured her that she did not need to come and tell him when it was done. He was sure he would hear all about it, either from the twins themselves or from his brother Rumil. It would not surprise him at all if was Celebrian herself who came to him to tell him about. 

When Arwen stood to leave, she looked over at Haldir briefly and smiled at him, leaning closer to kiss his cheek softly. She turned her head before Haldir could notice the way she was blushing. 

“Thank you, Haldir” she said quietly then hurried off without looking back at him. 

He watched her leave then stood up as well, heading off in the opposite direction. She had never said when she would go ahead with the plan but he was sure that she wouldn't wait too long. He had to admit that he looked forward to hearing about Elladan's and Elrohir's reaction. He knew they wouldn't stay angry at her just as his brothers had never stayed angry at him. Though the level of his pranks had always depended on how much they annoyed him before he retaliated. Once his brothers realized this, they seem to stop trying so much to get under his skin. 

“Finding you deep within your own thoughts is becoming a habit,” Orophin grinned as he made his way to Haldir. 

He could tell that Orophin had just returned from the borders as he had not yet changed out of his warden's uniform. He also looked tired but that was how most wardens looked after having spent a few weeks on duty.

“I'll explain while you get changed and eat,” Haldir told him as they both walked in the direction of Orophin's talan. 

It didn't take too long before Orophin was changed and feeling more relaxed now that he was home. He listened as Haldir filled him in about Arwen and once he'd been told everything, he couldn't help but laugh as he gave him older brother an amused look 

“Had she mentioned this to either Rumil or myself,” he began “there is no doubt we would have brought her straight to you.” 

Haldir chuckled in reply as he walked to the counter and poured them each something to drink. No doubt Orophin had reports to fill out, but he knew his brother would get that done after catching up on some sleep. If anything had happened at the borders he would have already told him. His brother's relaxed mood let him know that Orophin's time at the borders was nothing more than a routine patrol. 

“I have added the twins to Rumil's command,” Haldir said.“They seemed eager to help, so I did not see why they should be denied.” 

“I saw them as they first arrived,” Orophin told him “Had they not been with Celebrian I am sure I would not even have recognized them,” he continued “Arwen is no elfling any more either and she seemed really eager to see you again.” 

Haldir arched an eyebrow slightly when his brother chuckled but whatever Orophin may have meant by that comment, his brother did not tell him. Instead he merely grinned at Haldir then took a slow sip of his drink before he set the glass back down. 

“I leave with my own command in a few days,” Haldir said. “I am hoping you can find some time to work with Arwen and her archery?” 

“Of course,” Orophin said. “Though if she has been taught by her brothers while in Rivendell, she may not need me to show her all that much. I am curious to see how much she has learned so far.” 

“She challenged Rumil they day they arrived,” Haldir told him then joined Orophin as they both broke into a light laugh “He finds it all amusing of course and promised to accept her challenge before she leaves to return to Rivendell.” 

“Now that is something I can only hope I do not miss,” Orophin chuckled. In all honesty, Orophin did not think that Arwen would be able to win against Rumil but he knew his brother wouldn't be too hard on her either. 

“You and me both,” Haldir added before he finished the rest of his drink “I've kept you awake long enough,” he said. “Get some rest.” 

Haldir sent word to Rumil to let him know that the twins had been added to the roster. He knew his brother would prefer to be the one to tell them. After making sure that the elves in his command were aware they were heading to the borders soon, Haldir headed back to his own talan. Deciding on a light meal that evening, he took his plate and just sat outside his door. It was a quiet evening and as he ate slowly, he enjoyed the view of the trees around him. 

His mind wandered back to his conversation with Arwen earlier and he smiled at the memory of the excitement in her eyes. As he sat back in his chair, Haldir closed his eyes slowly. He thought of the way Arwen had kissed his cheek. His mind seemed to take over and instead of Arwen just kissing his cheek, he pictured her kissing her way to his neck as her hand slowly moved across his chest. 

“Dammit,” he hissed as he suddenly sat up,sending his plate crashing down to his feet. He stared down at the mess and ran one hand through is hair. He had no idea why that image had suddenly ran though his mind or why it had pleased him enough for him to moan her name. He'd heard himself do it. It took a second or two before he realized it and it had startled him enough to pull him out of his thoughts. 

He stepped back inside with the intent of cleaning up the mess on his balcony. Instead he merely stood and stared into the bowl of water. He had no idea what even made him think of such a thing, and with Arwen. There had to be a reason why the image had come to mind but for the life of him, Haldir could not come up with a single one. He scooped up some of the water in his hands,splashing it over his face. He decided that time at the borders just might do him some good. Haldir wondered if perhaps he should go early and just meet the rest of his command there. He knew doing this would be a bad idea though and he was sure he would be questioned. This was not something he could explain nor did he want to. He would leave with the others and remain there for the entire three weeks he was scheduled to stay.

As it turned out, Haldir remained at the borders for longer than three weeks. A recent storm had left the of the wardens talan damaged and after he had sent his command home, Haldir had stayed behind to help with the repairs as well as refilling some supplies to the healing talans. He was more than a little tired when he did arrive home, slowly making his way back to his own talan. Seeing his brothers would just have to wait until morning. 

“I was beginning to think you had decided to stay at the borders,” Celebrian said when she saw Haldir. She saw how tired he was and didn't want to keep him long. “It would seem someone gave Arwen the idea to glue all her brothers' training arrows together,” she said, arching an eyebrow “I don't suppose you would know who, would you?” 

Haldir lifted his head and gave her his best innocent look. He knew she wasn't falling for it at all just by the amused smile she was giving him. 

“ I assure you, Bri.” he said casually, “I have no idea” 

Celebrian couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. She had known it was him the moment the twins had come to her complaining about what Arwen had done. It had been one of the pranks that Celebrian had helped Haldir with many years ago. She had not mentioned this little fact to her twin sons however. Once the twins had calmed down they were able to see the humor in their sister's actions. In Celebrian's opinion it seemed as if Elladan and Elrohir had been proud that Arwen had managed to pull this off without them even knowing. 

“Should I expect anything else?” she asked him. 

Haldir shook his head.“Not unless Arwen requests any more help. I think she'll be able to come up with some on her own after this though” he added 

“I am sure of this as well.” Celebrian smiled .“She was almost daring them to try and get her back, I think she's hoping they do.” 

“She truly is your daughter,” Haldir said with a laughed. 

They spoke for a few more minutes before Celebrian ordered him to get some rest. That was one command he had no intention of defying. While the warden's talan had enough cots for the elves to sleep on, he had been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed once again. 

“Let her know you have returned, Haldir” Celebrian said as she had started to walk away. “She's come the target range every day to see if you have returned yet.” 

Haldir turned back to say something but Celebrian was already gone. He let out a deep breath then turned to make his way to his talan. He had thought of Arwen often while at the borders no matter how much he had tried not to. He would hear her voice in his dreams almost every night and if he just closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, it was her eyes that came to mind. He could picture he excitement in them the last time he'd seen her ,and when he was awake he found himself wanting to see that look in her eyes again. 

Once he was inside, Haldir dropped his pack and looked around to see what supplies he may need. He wasn't surprised to find that most of his supplies had been restocked and knew it had been one of his brothers. Perhaps even both. It had become a habit between the three of them to keep each other's supplies full while the others were at the border. He would be sure to thank them when he saw them the next day. 

Once he'd unpacked his things, Haldir placed his weapons back where he kept them. He set out his uniform to be picked up and cleaned. His moan seemed to echo though his whole talan when he slid into his bed. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything that felt better. It wasn't long until Haldir had drifted into a deep sleep. 

~ * ~ * ~* 

The sun had barely come up when Haldir was already making his way to the archery range. It had become a habit to be up before dawn and it would take a while before he would be able to sleep longer. He felt well rested though so he was not concerned. Once he reached the target area, Haldir stopped and watched as Arwen released arrow after arrow. She had improved quite a bit more since he'd seen her last. Of course this time she wasn't frustrated.

“Will you be taking over to Orophin now?” Arwen asked. She set her bow down slowly and turned to look at Haldir. 

“If you wish,” he replied as he made his way to her, “I heard your prank went quite well.” 

Arwen smiled at him. “It did. Better than expected to be honest.” she said, “and I have you to thank for that.” 

Haldir shook his head. “No need to thank me. I was more than happy to help.” 

The smile she gave him almost made his legs give out from under him. Her eyes lit up and it was hard for him look away, especially when he truly did not want to. 

“We are both here,” he said, clearing his thoughts. “Lets see if I even need to help you with anything,” he chuckled. “You were doing quite well a few minutes ago.” 

Before Arwen turned to pick up her bow, she leaned up slowly and kissed Haldir. Not on his cheek this time either but along his jaw. Haldir had tilted his head and closed his eyes. When he did finally look towards her, Arwen was already aiming her arrow. Haldir never even saw her release it until he heard it hit the target. He had been watching her instead. 

“Orophin says I still need to work on how I hold my bow,” she told him, glancing over her shoulder. “I tend to aim too low at times.” 

Haldir wondered if he was somehow being tested. He knew how to help her with that, but it also meant getting up close behind her. He let out a deep breath. He could do this. He had helped many others find the best way to hold their bows. This should not be any different from any other time. At least that was what Haldir was silently trying to convince himself of. 

 

“Orophin said he used to have the same problem,” Arwen said softly as Haldir stepped up behind her. 

“He did,” Haldir replied, trying to focus on anything other than how close she was. “As did I.” 

“I know you showed Orophin,” Arwen said, speaking quietly. “Who showed you?” 

“ My father,” Haldir told her. He had Arwen lift her bow. As he placed his hands on her hips, he told himself he had not heard the way she had gasped softly. “Turn just a little” he said, “this way.” When she did as he had guided her, he gently reached out and covered her hand with his then guided it upwards so her grip was a little higher than it had been 

“Better?” he asked her. He felt her nod in reply and it seemed like a few long minutes had passed before either of them moved. 

“I always seem to be thanking you for something,” Arwen replied. She looked away from the target and focused on how his hand felt over hers. 

“And as I have said before, there is no reason for you to be...” Haldir had started to say but Arwen had turned suddenly and kissed him. He felt her shivering against him and before he even realized it, Haldir had wrapped both arms around her and was returning the kiss. 

“Arwen..” he groaned when the kiss came to an end. He wasn't even sure what he had been about to say so he fell silent as he watched his hand move slowly though her hair. He closed his eyes when she turned her head, burying her face in his neck. 

Arwen suddenly pulled from him.“I should go.” She gave him a small smile then turned and hurried off. 

Haldir stood there and watched her leave. He turned his head slowly and seeing that her bow was still in his hand, he shouldered it as he would his own and gathered her arrows. He wasn't sure if she would return to her family talan or not but that was where he would leave it for her. He needed to clear his mind before he could even begin to think of speaking with her. 

He placed the bow and arrows down gently on the bench by the door. He knew she would find it there and no one else would dare take it. As he started to leave, he stopped and glanced towards the door, tempted to knock and see if she was there. He knew he couldn't leave things the way they were between them. He would have to speak with her soon and he if he were to be honest with himself he would admit that he really wanted to talk with her. 

He made it back to his talan and poured himself a drink, the strongest of whatever he had left in his talan. Hearing his door open, he didn't have to look over to know it was one, if not both, of his brothers. 

“We figured something was up when you did not come to see either of us,” Orophin said as he sat across from Haldir. “Now we know something troubles you,” he added, motioning towards the half empty bottle beside Haldir. “So what bothers you?

“Arwen,” Haldir replied, lifting his glass and downing the rest of the liquid in one quick sip 

“Arwen bothers you?” Rumil arched an eyebrow 

Haldir let out a deep breath and set his glass down. He reached over to lift the bottle but seeing the questioning look both his brothers were giving him, he decided having another drink could wait until later. 

“Just thoughts of her,” he said, though that really didn't offer any more of an explanation. 

He leaned back in his chair. It was obvious they were not leaving anytime soon. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful for their company, or annoyed. He saw the way Rumil arched his eyebrow and almost laughed. They were expecting to know everything about what was on his mind. He'd been the same way with them many times so it came as no surprise to him that they were doing this now. 

“We've obviously missed something,” Orophin started, “and we're not leaving until you tell us.” 

“Why would thoughts of Arwen bother you?” Rumil asked, jumping right to what he was most curious about. 

“It is the nature of these thoughts.” Haldir told them. “Thoughts I should not be having for Celebrian's daughter.” 

The brothers spoke for a good long while and once Orophin and Rumil did finally leave, Haldir's mind was no clearer than it had been before their visit. Both of them had offered their opinions on the matter and of course their advice but at the moment, none of it was helping Haldir. 

Hours later, Haldir's dinner sat untouched on his table and beside it, a now finished bottle of wine. Haldir was asleep on his couch. It was a soft knock at his door that finally woke him. He could feel that it was late and couldn't think of who might be at his door at this time. He was not expecting to see Arwen there. 

“It is late...” was all he said before she shot him a look,pushed past him, and entered his talan. He sighed as he shut the door then turned to face her 

“I came to talk,” Arwen told him, now sounding older to him than she had in the past. 

“There is little to talk about,” Haldir replied. He knew there was much to talk about, but now wasn't the time. He needed a clear head. The look she gave him said she didn't believe him any more than he did.

“You are good at many things, Haldir” Arwen said softly. “However, lying is not one of them.” 

Unable to resist, Haldir grinned at her comment. She was right though. Haldir could hide his feelings very well and he could lie to those who did not know him. Lying to his brothers was not something he could ever do and it seems that he couldn't lie to Arwen either.

“About earlier,” Arwen continued “I was not planning..” She hesitated and Haldir waited until she was finished. She seemed to be as unsure about things as he was. “I acted on impulse,” she admitted. “I truly only wanted to thank you.” 

“That was one hell of a way to say it,” Haldir said before he could stop himself. He tilted his head slightly when he saw her trying to hide a smile. He chuckled lightly then let out a deep breath. “It was not something I expected either.” 

Arwen nodded in reply, then lifted her head to look directly at him. Her eyes were locked with his and Haldir couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted to. He didn't want to. He took a slow step closer and saw the way she shivered.

“It was an impulse,” she repeated softly, “one I do not regret.” 

The instant she had added the last part, Haldir pulled her to him. This time it was him who kissed her first then moaned as he felt her responding to the kiss. His hands moved into her hair just as he felt her arms move up around his neck. 

“Arwen,” Haldir hissed as he broke the kiss. “We will talk further tomorrow.” he promised, “but it really is late. I should walk you back.” 

“You better keep your word, Haldir” Arwen told him 

“I have never broken a promise to you.” he reminded her, “I will not start now.”

Haldir kept her arm wrapped around his as he walked her back to her family's talan. He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently before he watched her walk up the steps. He stayed there until he was sure she was safely inside, then slowly turned to walk back to his own talan.

Sleep that night was no longer an option for him. Instead Haldir fixed some the of tips to both his practice arrows and to the ones he used while at the borders. It was just before dawn when his stomach reminded him of his forgotten dinner from the night before. He glanced at the plate still sitting on his table and shook his head. It was a perfect meal he had let go to waste and the empty bottle of wine was still placed beside the plate. After having cleaned up, Haldir made himself a light breakfast. He knew it was early still and that there was only one place he would be able to clear his mind. With his bow in one hand and his quiver of arrows in the other, Haldir left for the archery range. 

 

The sun was just coming up when Haldir fired his first arrow, hitting the target dead center. His next arrow landing right at its side. With every arrow he fired, Haldir replayed the events of the day before. Arwen had run after the first kiss so he had no reason not to believe her about it having been an impulse. He wondered if he'd been on her mind afterwards the way she had been on his. 

He had no regrets at all about kissing her in his talan. He only wondered now what it meant. He'd known her since she was an elfling but putting that aside, she was Celebrian's daughter and granddaughter to the Lady Galadriel. He couldn't help but wonder what they would have to say if they even knew of what had happened. While it may have only been a kiss, it was not an entirely innocent one. At least not the one in his talan. 

“Someone once told me that it was never a good idea to practice while frustrated,” Arwen's voice broke into his thoughts. He lowered his bow and turned to face her, wondering how long she may have been there. 

“What I said was you had a better chance of hitting your target,” he corrected her. “And as you can see, that is not a concern I have.” 

He stepped aside and let her see that each of his arrows had hit the center of the target. He chuckled lightly when she rolled her eyes at him as he placed his bow down next to some of his arrows. 

“Let's take a walk,” Haldir said, holding his arm out for her. After she wrapped her arm around his, he turned so they were walking slowly along the path, one that let to a small stream not too far from where they already were. 

“We'll be leaving in a few weeks,” Arwen told him quietly. “My brothers told me this morning.” 

“And what has your mother told you?” Haldir asked, wondering if maybe the twins were merely playing some sort of prank on her. 

“She received a letter from my father asking us to return earlier than planned,” Arwen told him. “She did not say why.” 

Haldir wondered briefly what would cause Elrond to call Celebrian back early. That he could recall, this was not something that had happened in the past. He didn't think that this was something he should mention to Arwen. She seemed to have enough on her mind as it was. 

“I take it you are not too pleased about having to return home?” Haldir asked her gently. 

“Yes and no.” Arwen sighed softly “I always miss being home when we are away but leaving Lorien is never easy,” she said “My home is here as well.” 

“Lorien will always be here,” he told her. “Returning to Imladris now does not mean you will never return to Lorien.” 

Arwen nodded in reply as she moved to sit by the water. It was a gentle flowing stream and she enjoyed the feel of the water moving against the tips of her fingers. As she looked back over her shoulder she saw that Haldir was watching her. 

“Leaving now doesn't feel right” she admitted “I feel if I were to leave now then things may not be the same between us when I return.” 

Haldir took a deep breath as he moved to sit with her. He reached over and tucked some of her hair back behind her ear,smiling as she shivered lightly. 

“We've always been honest with each other and that will never change,” he started. “I admit that I am curious to know if there is something more between us. To be honest, I would like there to be but perhaps now is not the time for us to find out. However I will make a deal with you.” 

He grinned at the way she had tilted her head slightly and arched her eyebrow. He'd seen her brothers do this often as well and wondered if it was a trait they had all picked up from their father. He took it as a sign that he had her full attention. 

“When you return, if you feel the same way about me as you do now, we will see where it leads us,” he promised. 

“I already know I will feel the same way,” Arwen replied. 

Haldir knew how easily things could change. Not that he wanted them to. Arwen was young, and anything could happen between this moment and her next visit. Regardless of whether things did change or not he did not wish for Arwen to feel guilty about any choice she may decide to make. He felt that wouldn't be fair to her. 

“If things do change,” he started to say. When she turned her head he reached over and place his finger under her chin to make her look at him. “I said if,” he pointed out, then waited until she nodded in reply before he continued. “Then we will remain as we always have been,” he said “Good friends who can always count on each other. Deal?” 

This seemed to please Arwen and she nodded in rely before reaching over to embrace Haldir tightly. He felt her shiver slightly as he slid his arm around her and returned the embrace. He was tempted to tell her that he hoped her feelings didn't change but he kept that to himself. 

“Should I let you get back to your target practice?” Arwen asked softly after a short while. 

“I think I've worked out some of my frustration for the moment,” he replied as he shook his head. “However, as early as it still is, perhaps I should make sure you've had something to eat.” He grinned as he stood up and offered her his arm. “I do believe there is still enough time to raid the kitchen before cook chases us out.” 

While she may be over the age of her majority, the way she giggled as she took his arm reminded Haldir of when she had been much younger. He had liked hearing the sound then but he seemed to enjoy it so much more now. 

The next few weeks were spent taking care of any duties he had been given, which included a few days at the borders. He did manage to spend some time with Arwen though it was mostly with not just her brothers around but his as well. There was hardly a time where they were alone and Haldir wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. 

The morning Celebrian and her children were to leave, Haldir and his brothers escorted them past the borders until they had been met by none other than Glorfindel and a few of those under his command. The twins were quick to tell Glorfindel all about their adventures in Lorien, though they had to occasionally allow Celebrian to speak with him as well. 

“Keep your promise,” Arwen said as Haldir helped her add a few things to one of the pack horses. 

“When it comes to you, little one,” he grinned as she rolled her eyes “ I always do.”

The kiss had not been expected but that had not stopped Haldir from giving in and returning it. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, keeping her pressed against him as the kiss had deepened. 

“Stay safe, Haldir,” she whispered as the kiss ended. “I plan to see you soon.”

Haldir couldn't help but wonder if she had something planned. He started to ask but someone picked that very moment to clear their throat. As he looked over, he saw Rumil standing there. The look in his younger brother's eyes let him know that he had some explaining to do. For now though, it could wait. 

Elladan and Elrohir had come over to see him and his brothers, saying their goodbyes and making promises to visit Lorien again soon. Celebrian told him to stay out of trouble and as usual he told her he would make no promises. 

With a nod in Glorfindel's direction, Haldir watched as they mounted their horses then started off towards Rivendell. Arwen looked back once over her shoulder but only for a brief moment. It was only after they had moved from Haldir's sight that he finally join his brothers and headed back to Lorien. His promise to Arwen seemed to echo in his mind yet he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that things would soon change. He just wished he knew how.

~ ~ ~


	2. chapter 2

There had been days when Haldir wondered if the fighting would end at all. The orcs had become bold, moving closer to Lorien's border almost daily. Attacking not just during the night, but often during the day. Haldir knew this was not usual and worried there was something else. Something they were just not seeing yet. His concern was for not only the elves under his command, but for all those who lived in Lorien.

The wardens were all tired, including himself and his brothers, but none of them would rest until they knew Lorien could be kept safe. His duties in the city had been given to other elves and his time at the borders had been doubled. Even when he wasn't on duty, he was in meetings with the others or with Lord Celeborn himself. 

“When I told you to stay safe, Haldir, I also meant not to work yourself to the point of exhaustion,” Celebrian said as she made her way to him. “You look like you have not slept in a week.” 

“Perhaps longer,” he replied. He offered her his arm and continued walking along the path. It was the one day he had been told to rest. He had not even known that Celebrian had arrived in Lorien. 

“Then I am not surprised you were told to take some time off,” she said.

“Only for today,” he pointed out, smiling at her. “And your father tells you too much.” 

“I may or may not have asked,” Celebrian replied as she gave him her best innocent look, one that had stopped working over a century ago. She knew it too, and couldn't help but giggle gently when he rolled his eyes. 

Haldir glanced over at Celebrian when she giggled. He was reminded of Arwen, and had been about to ask how she and the twins were faring. Before he had a chance, Celebrian smiled at him almost knowingly. It wasn't the first time he wondered if she could read minds almost as easily as her mother could. 

“She is well,” Celebrian told him. “She asked me to check in on you while I was here,” she added, smiling as Haldir laughed quietly. 

“How long is your visit?” he asked her after they had walked in silence for a short time, stopping just as they had reached the royal talan. 

“Not as long as I would like, I’m afraid,” Celebrian replied. “I know you are quite busy at the borders, but I do expect to see you again before I must return to Rivendell.” 

“I will do what I can to make time for you, Bri.” he promised. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek softly, then watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs. 

Had Haldir known at that moment it would be the last time he would see her, he would have tried harder to make time to visit with her. It was a regret he would live with for the rest of his days. 

He'd been at the borders when Celebrian and her escort had left. However, he had been in a meeting with one his captains and had not seen the escort as they had made their way outside the borders, headed towards Rivendell. He assumed he would see her on her next visit and planned to make up for not seeing her more this time. 

On his return to the city, Haldir mentioned to Orophin that things had become too quiet for his liking. It was only a few weeks since the attacks had been almost daily near their borders, and now there had not been any sightings of the foul creatures at all. It was a fact that had Haldir very worried, and he could not shake the feeling that something was about to happen. 

It was a few days later when the news reached Lorien. The escort traveling to Rivendell had been attacked. The guards were killed, and Celebrian's torture had lasted until her own twin sons had come to find her. Haldir couldn't even imagine what that had been like for them. 

“Another restless night?” Orophin asked as he joined Haldir out on the balcony. Every night he had watched Haldir standing outside from his own talan. He would sometimes stand out there for hours before he would go back inside. 

“Too many memories,” Haldir replied. “Too many thoughts and regrets running through my mind.” 

Orophin said nothing as he went back inside Haldir's talan, pouring them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Haldir as he stood next to him. It wasn't just what had happened to Celebrian that was bothering Haldir. There was still that unopened letter on the table. The one his brother had found there when he returned from the borders. It was from Arwen, left there by Celebrian. 

“You should read it,” Orophin told him. “It was written to you. You cannot tell me you are not at least a tiny bit curious as to what she wrote.” 

Haldir nodded as he sipped his wine. His brother was right. He was curious, but he didn't see what good it would do now. If any reply had been expected before, it would be the last thing on Arwen's mind at the moment. He knew that his restlessness was also due to him wondering how Arwen was doing. There was no doubt she was upset, and at times he had to force himself not to just mount his horse and race to Rivendell, offering any support he could give, as much as she needed. 

“I will,” he finally replied, already finished with his drink. “Soon.” 

His brother stayed for a while longer, and then Haldir watched as Orophin left to head back to his own talan. As he came back inside, Haldir glanced at the letter sitting unopened on his table. He really wasn't sure why he hadn't read it yet, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to open it. 

For weeks he would tell himself that he would read it later that day, then it would be later that evening or the next day. With each day that started, he would tell himself the very same thing. He ran his hand over the letter slowly, almost picking it up. Once again, he told himself he would read it the next morning. He also knew that he wouldn't. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

Haldir sat up in suddenly. His dream had once again been filled with images of Arwen. Some of them were memories of the time they had spent together, and at some point during the dream it had turned dark. In the dream it was often Arwen who had been hurt and tortured by the orcs, and it was always him who found her. 

It was the sudden sound outside his door that now caught his attention. The weather had been dreadful the past few days, with rain pouring over them almost non-stop. As late as it was, he knew it was not his brothers. No one should be there, but he had no doubts that someone was. He was up and out of his bed quickly, pulling his door open. He had only a few seconds to realize that it was Arwen before she rushed into his arms. Her hair was soaked, as was her clothing. He felt her shiver against him and snapped out of his daze, pushed the door closed, and wrapped both arms around her, holding her tightly against him. 

“I could not stay there,” Arwen whispered softly. “Not with her gone.” 

Haldir didn't need to ask who 'her' was. He knew she had been referring to Celebrian. He'd been informed of her choice to sail instead of letting her family see how badly she was suffering. He had wanted to meet the escort party half way. He had wanted to speak with Celebrian one last time, but his request had been denied. Celebrian had not wished anyone to see the condition she was in. 

“She wouldn't see any of us,” Arwen continued. Haldir felt her shaking against him again and knew she was crying. He held her tighter. “In the end, even father was denied permission to see her.” 

He realized she must have just arrived, or at least fairly recently. Her clothes were soaked through, and coming from her guest talan to his was not that far a distance. As he took a step back he noticed she was still wearing clothes that were fit for riding. 

“I came to see you first,” Arwen admitted when she saw the questioning look in his eyes. “I needed to see you.” 

Haldir let out a deep breath, then nodded as he slid one hand slowly through her wet hair. He kissed her forehead, then took her hand and led her to his sitting room. He excused himself briefly, returning a few minutes later with something dry that she could wear. It would be a little big on her, but at least it was dry.

He watched her step into the other room to change and turned to get a fire going in the fireplace. Until now, there hadn't been a reason for him to have one going, and he was used to sleeping without the warmth of a good fire. It was not a privilege they normally had while at the borders or on a hunt. Hearing her behind him as he stoked the fire, Haldir turned to look over his shoulder. For a few seconds, he forgot to breathe. His tunic was a little large on her but it suited her. It suited her far better than he would have imagined. It reached to just below her thighs, and it was obvious that it was all she wore. 

“Arwen,” he whispered when he felt her hand moving though his hair. He didn't think she had any idea the affect she was having on him. This time it was his turn to shiver. Her hand stayed in his hair as she stood slowly and turned him to face her. He closed his eyes when she pressed up against him. It was comfort she was looking for, he knew that. What he didn't know was whether she was truly sure about what she was asking. 

“Arwen,” he tried again. He needed to get her full attention, though that was getting harder to do while her hands were now pushing up under his own tunic. The tips of her fingers caressed his skin and he almost gave in right then and there. 

“I need you to be sure, lit…” Haldir stopped himself from calling her 'little one'. She was far from that elfling he had first met all those years ago. He did not fail to notice that she smiled, and knew she had caught his mistake. “Be sure, sweet one,” he whispered into her ear. “I cannot resist you for much longer.” 

 

Haldir had his answer when she stepped back and slowly pulled the tunic she wore up over her head, letting it drop to the floor. Haldir once again held his breath as he looked her over slowly. He watched her as she removed his tunic as well, then started working at unlacing his leggings. He stopped her there. 

He slowly slid one arm around her and pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply. Her skin pressing against his own sent his desire to a level he had not known was possible. He smiled at the way she gasped his name when the kiss ended, and he lowered her down to the furs in front of his fireplace. 

Feeling no need to rush, Haldir took his time. He ran his hands over every inch of her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. His own breathing had deepened just from hearing the way she had whispered his name. 

“Haldir, please,” she gasped softly as she arched into his touch. The feel of his hands moving over her body was driving her mad with desire. “I want more than just comfort,” she purred quietly. “I want you.” 

Haldir knew he could easily tell her how long he'd wanted her. How often she'd been in his dreams and in his thoughts. As he lifted his head to tell her, the look of desire in her eyes stopped him. He wouldn't tell her. For now, he would show her. 

He kept his eyes locked on hers, feeling her shake slightly as he slowly started to move into her. She gasped his name at the very moment she became his. Keeping his movements slow hadn't been easy, not when she started to move with him, and especially not when he felt her fingers digging into his back. Only when he knew she was as close to reaching her limit as he was did Haldir move deeper within her, then faster. It was the way she cried out with pleasure that pushed him over the edge, his pleasure peaking just seconds after hers. 

Things had not stopped there, not for either of them. Now that they had given in, it seemed as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Moving from the furs on the floor, Haldir lifted Arwen easily into his arms and carried her to his bed. He'd enjoyed learning every inch of her body as much as he had enjoyed having her learn his. It was just before dawn when they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. Something that neither of them had done in a long while. 

This time when Haldir was awakened by the sound of someone at his door, he knew it was one, if not both his brothers. He had promised to meet them for the morning meal, and he was sure he had slept almost all the way until lunch. He glanced briefly at Arwen, still sleeping at his side then kissed her shoulder before he slid out of the bed. He pulled on just a pair of leggings and went to see which brother was being so bloody impatient as he heard them knocking again, this time louder. 

“I was beginning to think you had packed up and ran off somewhere,” Orophin said once Haldir had opened the door. 

“So your solution was to knock harder?” Haldir replied, grinning at the look his younger sibling gave him. “As you can see I am alive and well.” He watched Orophin take a seat at the table. “I do apologize for not being at breakfast with you and Rumil.” he told him as he sat across from his brother. “It was a rather late night.” 

“Nightmares again?” Orophin asked, giving his older brother a concerned look. “You've had them far too often lately.” 

“It started with a nightmare,” Haldir admitted, unable to ever lie to either of his brothers. “But there were other things that kept me awake.” For now, he planned to leave it at that. However, Arwen walking into the room wearing only his tunic again let Orophin know exactly what Haldir had meant. 

Neither of the brothers said anything as Arwen poured herself a drink, smiled at them both, then went back into Haldir's bedroom. Haldir leaned back in his seat and looked over at Orophin, waiting. He didn't have to wait long. 

“I am not sure whether to say it is about time,” Orophin began, “or ask if you have lost your mind.”

Haldir said nothing, merely arching an eyebrow. His brother was not yet finished. 

“You've hidden your feelings for her pretty well over the years, but not well enough. Not from either myself or Rumil,” he said. “Yet, she is Celebrian's daughter...” 

“I know very well whose daughter she is,” Haldir hissed in reply. “I do not need to be reminded.” 

“That is not what I meant and you know it,” Orophin said. “What you had with Celebrian was over long before you joined the wardens, and decades before she met Elrond. But being Celebrian's daughter makes her the granddaughter of our Lord,” he said, “and someone who he protects as much as he does his own wife, if not more.” 

 

Haldir looked over Orophin’s shoulder as Arwen joined them once more. He almost laughed when she sat in his lap, slipping her arms around his neck. He glanced at his brother and saw Orophin trying to keep from grinning himself. 

“I will deal with my grandfather,” Arwen told him. “If my own father has no say in who I am with, then neither does anyone else.” 

Haldir noticed she had not mentioned her mother in her comment and tightened his arms around her in comfort. She rested her head against his shoulder when he gently ran his hand over her back. 

“He may not be able to forbid you,” Orophin pointed out, “but he can forbid my brother.” 

“I will not let it come to that,” Arwen promised. “I can be just as stubborn as he is. Even more, if needed.” 

Haldir watched his brother silently. He could tell that Orophin was trying to decide if Arwen was being honest.Nnot that she had any reason not to be. When Orophin grinned, he knew his brother believed her. 

“In that case, “ Orophin told them both, “it is about time.” 

He stayed for a while, even having lunch with them before he needed to get back to his own plans for the day. Haldir was sure that meant he was heading to see Rumil to tell him the news. Assuming Rumil wasn't off somewhere with the elleth who had recently caught his attention. 

“As for you,” Haldir said as he took Arwen's hand and kissed it softly, “I'd keep you in my tunic all day if I could.” He grinned. “However, I am very certain that your grandparents are expecting you, and you may want to change before seeing them.” 

Arwen nodded in reply, settling in his arms again as Haldir kissed the top of her head. He knew she was still hurting over what her mother had been through, and then having to watch as her mother sailed towards Valinor. He promised he would be there later when she returned, if that was what she wanted. He was not about to deny her anything. 

 

It was not unusual for Celeborn to come watch as Haldir and some of the other Captains spent time with the younger wardens. At times Celeborn would even join them, and they would give the younger trainees a few pointers. Seeing him there now, Haldir wondered if it was just a casual visit, or if it had something to do with Arwen. It wasn't long before he had his answer. 

“She's grieving the loss of her mother,” Celeborn told him calmly. They were standing back and watching as the younger elves practiced a few sword routines. “She doesn't need…” 

“She is old enough to decide what she does or does not need,” Haldir said, cutting Celeborn off. That was not something he would ever do under any other circumstance. 

“Yes she is,” Celeborn agreed, grinning. 

Haldir didn't need to look at Celeborn to see the grin the older elf wore. He had heard it in his reply, and it left him far more curious than he wanted to be. 

“She's also as wise as he grandmother,” Celeborn continued. “She argued with me, saying I wouldn't be able to intimidate you enough to stay away from her.” 

Haldir was still watching the younger elves, only this time it was his turn to grin. The image of Arwen arguing with Celeborn was an amusing one. Very few ever dared to challenge Celeborn about anything, but it would seem that the elleth in Celeborn's life had no problems doing just that. 

“She is right,” Haldir said, finally turning to face his Lord. “I have followed every order you have ever given, most times without question,” he added. “But, the only one who could order me to stay away is Arwen herself.” 

“As it should be,” Celeborn agreed, nodding his head. “And we'll discuss the 'most times without question' at a later time.” 

Chuckling to himself, Haldir turned to watch the others again. He sensed Celeborn leave, even with as quiet as the Lord of Lorien had been. Haldir was not worried about having any discussion with him, whenever it happened. As Marchwarden, it was his duty to sometimes question any orders he may be given. He had not only the lives of those under his command at risk, but the safety of Lorien to consider as well. Rushing into anything without thinking it over first was not always a good thing. Celeborn knew this as well as Haldir did. He also knew that Celeborn would never do anything to put anyone in Lorien at risk, and was sure some of his orders were more of a test for Haldir than anything else. 

The day passed more slowly than usual, or at least that was how it felt to Haldir. By the time he reached his talan, he was more than ready to just relax. As he made his way inside, he knew instantly that he wasn't alone. He moved into the sitting room and couldn't help but smile as he watched Arwen. She hadn't heard him come in and was sitting quietly, reading her book. 

“That is a sight I can get used to,” Haldir said quietly as he made his way to where she was sitting. Just as she looked up at him, Haldir leaned closer and kissed her. He only vaguely heard the sound of her book landing on the floor before he felt her fingers moving though his hair. 

“Good book?” Haldir grinned as he tilted his head and started to kiss along her neck slowly. He felt her grip on his hair tighten. 

“What book?” Arwen asked softly, gasping Haldir's name when she felt him marking her neck. 

Haldir chuckled lightly as he slid his arms under her and lifted her slowly. He continued to kiss along her neck then her ear as he carried her to his bed. Placing her gently, he took his time to undress her, then let her do the same with his own clothing. 

It was easy to lose himself in her, and that was exactly what Haldir did. Nothing else mattered to him except her and the pleasure he knew he could give her. Hearing the way she whispered his name when he did something she enjoyed. Feeling her hands moving over his skin and the way she moved with him as their pleasure slowly started to build. Hearing the pleasure in her voice as he took her over the edge was all Haldir needed to hear to bring him to his own limit. 

Having her nestled against him afterwards was something Haldir knew he was quickly becoming addicted to. If he were to be honest with himself, he was becoming addicted to everything about her. He turned his head, kissing the top of hers gently. He smiled at the way her hand caressed his chest before she lifted her head and looked up at him. 

“Is it true?” Arwen asked suddenly, her hand still resting against his chest. “You had a past with my mother?” 

Haldir arched an eyebrow slightly at her question. He knew it might come up at some point, but he hadn't imagined it would be while he was lying in bed with Arwen naked against him. The thought almost made him laugh. 

“Not in the way most would have you believe.” Haldir replied honestly. “What I had with Celebrian was beyond friendship,” he agreed, “but we were never involved.” 

He could tell by the question in her eyes that she didn't quite understand and was waiting for him to continue. He smiled and kissed her first, then turned onto his side so they were facing each other. 

“I cared for your mother,” he said with a nod. “Deeply, and more than just friend would. We grew up together, Arwen. She had been my biggest rival when we were elflings, but as we got older she became a very dear friend. I saw her the same way I saw my own brothers, as a sibling.”

“I've heard rumors,” Arwen spoke quietly. She reached over and ran the tips of her fingers slowly along his jaw. 

“And I am sure you will hear more,” he said. “Especially when others know of us. Your mother had many ellyn who wanted her attention, and there was one who was more persistent than the others.” Haldir caught her hand and kissed her palm gently. “He followed her everywhere, and even after she told him she was not interested, he didn't leave her alone. He stopped her one day as she was walking home and insisted he was the one for her. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment. I walked over to your mother, kissed her senseless, and then warned him to back off because she was mine.” 

He laughed as she arched an eyebrow and reached over to run his fingers over it gently before leaning over and kissed her deeply, ending it only once he heard her moaning softly. 

“He never bothered her again, but the story spread quickly. It didn't take long for others to believe we were together.” He grinned. “It was your mother's idea to let them believe what they wanted to. Her parents knew the truth.”

“And your brothers?” she asked, smiling at him as he rolled his eyes. He was sure now it must have been one of his brothers who had told her of the old rumors. Or perhaps they had told her brothers, who may have mentioned it to her. 

“They were young at the time. I saw no reason to speak to them about it,” Haldir said. “Though as they got older, they may have heard the stories as well,” he added. “But by then, your mother had met and married your father, so I saw no reason to tell them anything different.” 

Haldir lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. He watched as she closed her eyes, then felt her shiver when his hand moved gently across her shoulder and down her arm. Lifting her hand, he kissed the tips of her fingers. His eyes never leaving her, he kissed the inside of her wrist, then placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. 

“Your mother is and always will be my dearest friend and a sister,” he vowed. “That will not change, even though her only daughter has filled my every thought since the first time you kissed me and have filled every dream since,” he said. “Your mother knew how I felt about you.” 

When Arwen started to say something, Haldir leaned closer and kissed her. The minute her lips were against his, he moaned quietly then let the kiss deepened. He slid his arm around her and eased her closer against him. Feeling her flesh against his, Haldir forgot about everything else, his focus once again solely on her. 

It was morning when Haldir felt Arwen stirring next to him. He turned slowly and kissed the back of her shoulder as he slid his arm around her, letting his hand rest against her stomach. 

“Do I have you to myself today?” Arwen asked softly as she moved back to settle against him. 

“Yes, sweet one,” Haldir told her, nibbling on the back of her ear. “You do.” 

Haldir waited until she turned in his arms, then enjoyed kissing her softly as his hands caressed her back gently. He wanted to wake up with her this way every day and did not want to even consider her returning to Rivendell. Pushing that thought aside, Haldir enjoyed just lying in bed with Arwen against him. Neither one of them seemed to be in any rush to get up just yet. Breakfast could wait a while longer, at least that was how Haldir felt. He quietly asked Arwen if she wished to eat, and her reply was just to cuddle closer against him. It was a reply he was more than willing to accept. 

~ * ~ * 

Haldir lost track of how many months had passed. While his duties to Lorien still came first, his time with Arwen had increased. When he wasn't on duty, he was with her. They had spent quite a bit of time down by the lake, and he had taken her to one of his favorite places. A small secluded cave just past the waterfall. It was a place he had never considered taking anyone to before. On the night he told her that, they had spent the entire night there, making it their own private place. 

Spending time away from Arwen had been hard. Time spent at the borders seemed to pass more slowly than it ever had, and this time was no different. 

“Three more days,” Rumil said, grinning as Haldir rolled his eyes, “and then we won't see you for days.” 

“He's right,” Orophin added. “The only time we, your own brothers see you, is while you are here on duty.” 

Haldir chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement when he realized they were right. They had all taken the night watch, and had just arrived back at the warden's talan after their replacements had come to relieve them just before dawn. 

“Alright, I promise we will all meet for dinner once we are home.” Haldir said. “My place, if you wish.” 

They agreed, and it wasn't long before his brothers had both drifted off to sleep. It took Haldir a little longer, as his mind was once again on Arwen, but it was thoughts of her that finally allowed him to relax enough to fall into a light sleep. 

When they did return to the city, Haldir was summoned to the royal talan before he even had a chance to return to his own. He suspected that Celeborn wanted a full report of how things had been at the border. Once he arrived, he found the Lady Galadriel waiting for him instead. 

“A drink perhaps?” Galadriel offered gently as she poured one for herself. 

Haldir thanked her, but refused a drink. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever news she was about to tell him. The deep breath she took after sipping her drink only confirmed this even more. 

“You and I both know that life doesn't always play out the way we hope,” she started softly. “As some may believe, I do not always know what the outcome will be. “ She sighed. “Had I known what would happen that day, I would not have let my daughter leave these lands.” 

Haldir could only nod in agreement as he waited to hear whatever news she had for him. He let out his own deep breath as he lifted his head to look at her, only to find she had been studying him closely. He had a really bad feeling it had something to with Arwen, he just couldn't think what it would be. He would soon find out. 

“You need to let her return to Rivendell,” Galadriel finally told him. She had been waiting to see what his reaction would be and, aside from his sudden tight grip on the hilt of his sword, Haldir hadn't moved. 

“Her choice to stay or leave has always been hers,” Haldir pointed out, meeting her gaze. He knew there was more. 

“Yes it has,” she agreed. “Only, we both know that her choice to stay is because of how she feels for you,” Galadriel continued. “There is another paths she must take, Haldir. One that leads to a very different destiny.”

“Since when is it your place to decide what someone’s destiny should be?” he hissed before he could stop himself. 

Haldir shook his head and, for the first time in many years, he turned his back and started to leave without being dismissed. He stopped just as he got to the door and glanced briefly over his shoulder. He had expected to see anger in her eyes. Instead, he saw sadness and understanding.

“You will make the right choice, Haldir,” Galadriel told him. “You always do.” 

“The right choice for whom?” he asked. He had only to take one more step and he would be out the door, yet he couldn't seem to make himself move. 

“Arwen's choice must be hers to make. But, she will need the chance to make her choice,” Galadriel told him. “Can you give her that?” 

Haldir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could not think of how to reply to that, so he merely gave a small bow before taking that last step to put him outside the talan. He tried to clear his mind as he made his way down the winding stairs. But, no matter how much he tried, Haldir couldn't stop thinking about Galadriel's last comment. She never did say that Arwen's destiny wasn't with him, just that she needed be on a slightly different path. By the time he reached his talan, Haldir knew he would be letting go. He trusted what they had, and he was sure they would make it through her having to be in Rivendell. 

“You could come with me,” Arwen said quietly. She had been waiting for Haldir in his talan and knew something was on his mind. It had taken a while, but Haldir finally told her what he had been told by Galadriel.

“I wish it were that easy,” Haldir said, kissing her forehead slightly. “I have my duties here, ones that I cannot walk away from, even for a short while.” 

It was a tempting idea, he wouldn't deny that. However, he had not lied when he said he could not leave his duties. After the last few attacks at their borders, the wardens were short a few elves who were still healing. He had to stay, and as much as it did bother him, Haldir knew she had to return to Rivendell. 

“It will still take some time before I am ready to go back,” Arwen said, giving him an almost defiant smile. “I have many things to pack, and I will have to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. I also need to send word to my father and let him know to expect me.” 

Haldir knew what she was doing and couldn't help but laugh. She may have to return to Rivendell, but no one said it had to be that very moment. He chuckled again, leaned closer, and kissed her tenderly. 

“I will have to make sure your escort will also be ready,” he told her. He knew they would escort her until they reached the meeting area, and then she would travel the rest of the way with whoever Elrond sent. His guess was either Glorfindel or the twins, if not all three of them. He decided at that moment that he would escort her to the meeting point. He would only be gone a few days, and it would feel better to make sure she made it there safely. 

“Take your time,” Arwen said, smiling at him. “I am sure it will take me days to finish packing.” She giggled. 

Hearing the way she giggled sent a shiver through him. He was sure she had no idea how easily he was affected by just about everything she did. If he had more time, he would show her and now, knowing she had a destiny to choose, he felt it was the wrong time to say anything. He'd tell her when he felt the time was right. 

Later during the night, as Arwen slept against him, Haldir couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her head was resting against his chest, and he could hear her breathing lightly. He combed his fingers though her hair slowly, just resting in his bed with her. He never would have imagined how easily he had gotten used to having her sleeping next to him every night. Now, in a few short days, he would have to get used to sleep alone. He had a feeling it was the nights without her that would be the hardest. 

Haldir was still awake when dawn arrived. He watched though his window as the new day began. Arwen stirred only briefly, and he wrapped both arms around her. He felt her settle against him and knew she would sleep for a while longer. He wanted to remember exactly what this felt like, and hopefully the memory of it would help him during what he was sure would be long, lonely nights. 

Every day that passed was one day closer to when she was due to leave. He'd requested permission to join her escort part of the way. Permission had been granted and as he suspected, it would be Glorfindel who would meet them. He put his brothers in charge of his duties until he returned. They had tried to say they would also make the journey, but he had insisted they would be more useful in Lorien, and he assured them he would return quickly. 

Haldir noticed that even Arwen was quieter than usual on the morning they were to leave. She had barely said a word as she had left to join her grandparents for breakfast. They would be leaving right after, and while she was at the royal talan, he was spending some time with his brothers and going over a few last minute details. Once he returned to Lorien, he would join them at the borders and they would be spending a few weeks there. Haldir knew he would need the distraction. 

He watched as Arwen embraced each of his brothers before she mounted her horse. They shared a look briefly, then he nodded at his brothers just as they started to make their way. He would hate the journey home once they met with Glorfindel. He would hate everything about not having her with him. He wouldn't tell her that, though. He didn't want her to feel guilty about returning to Rivendell. Whatever it was she needed to decide, or whatever destiny she decided to follow, he wanted her to make that choice with a clear mind. 

Looking over, Haldir saw that Arwen looked tired. They had only been riding for a few hours, but she had been as restless as he was last night. Bringing his horse closer, he easily guided her onto his horse with him. He slid his arms around her, nuzzling her neck gently as she settled against him. He kissed her ear softly and whispered to her, telling her she could sleep if she needed to. It wasn't long until he could hear the change in her breathing and knew that she had drifted off to sleep. It was another moment that he planned to remember. 

They rode most of the day and rested for only a few hours at night. The paths to any of the elven realms were no longer as safe as they had once been. Haldir kept his guard up at all times, but especially during the night. When it wasn't his turn to take watch, he would stay awake and watch Arwen as she slept. The closer they got to their destination, the more he wondered if he was making a mistake in letting her go. It was beginning to feel so final, and Haldir didn't like the feeling at all. 

It was late in the day when they reached the spot where they were to meet with Glorfindel. He had a handful of Rivendell's guards with him. Haldir spoke with the legendary elf while Arwen's belongings were transferred from one cart to the other. The wardens he had brought with him had helped, then stood back and waited for him before returning to Lorien. 

“I wish I knew when I would see you next.” Arwen sighed as she made her way to Haldir. 

“If you don't return to Lorien soon, I may have to come and get you,” he said, trying to lighten the mood and failing. He sighed as she moved into his arms and held her tightly against him. He knew Glorfindel and the others were waiting for her, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to release her just yet. 

“Arwen,” Glorfindel called out after a short while. “We really must go.” 

Haldir wanted to glare at the other elf. Instead he kissed the top of Arwen's head and took a step back. He felt her gripping the front of his tunic and pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply, letting her feel all the passion he had for her. He felt her arms move up around his neck and tightened his own arms around her. It was only when he heard someone clearing their throat that he finally pulled away from her. 

“Go,” he told her, nodding. “I swear it will not be forever.” 

Haldir almost moaned when she kissed him again. He smiled when she promised she would see him soon and nothing was going to keep her from being with him again. He took both her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers, then watched as she mounted her horse. He stood watching until she had gone further than what he could see, reminded of the day Celebrian had left and the last time he had seen her. He had the same feeling in his gut then as he did at this very moment. After letting out a deep breath, Haldir turned and joined the others, heading back to Lorien. 

He had been right. The journey home was a long one. 

* ~ * ~ * 

Looking back on things, Haldir was sure that Lady Galadriel had known more than she told him. Whether it was for his benefit that she had withheld some of the information or for Arwen's, he was not entirely sure. Though she was probably aware that had he known the truth, he would not have let Arwen go. Or at the very least, he would have gone with her.

For months after Arwen left Lorien, Haldir would receive a letter. One would come every few weeks, and he would reply as soon as he could. The time between each letter started to increase and the feeling he had months earlier returned. Then the last letter arrived. 

Aragorn. That is who she talked about in her last letter. Each time he read the name he had to force himself not to rip the letter to pieces. For reasons he had yet to figure out, Haldir read the letter every single night since it had arrived. He kept telling himself he would burn it the very next morning. 

He lost count of how many times he had read her words. How her feelings for this mortal were growing. How she saw great potential in him, and how he was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He amused her and she found him most intriguing. In the end, she finished the letter by telling Haldir how sorry she was and that he would always be in her thoughts and in her heart. 

At one time, hearing those words would have been enough. Now, all they did was remind him of something he knew he couldn't have. Deciding he'd had enough, Haldir crumpled the letter and this time he kept the promise he made himself and tossed it into the fire. He stood and watched it burn before grabbing his bow and leaving his talan. A few weeks at the borders would do him some good. 

It was himself and a handful of others elves who were spending time guarding Lorien's borders. His brothers were not with him this time, and at the moment that was probably a good thing. Haldir was not in a friendly mood and had snapped at anyone who talked to him. When he wasn't on duty, Haldir used what little free time he had for archery. There was a small training area close to the wardens’ talan. It was a quiet place where Haldir would often go to clear his mind. 

“It has been a long time since you've had to practice your aim,” Orophin said as he joined his brother. “Too much on your mind, I assume.” 

Haldir merely shrugged his shoulder in reply as he set his bow down and turned to face his brother. Orophin was not due to return to the borders for another couple of weeks.

“I was sent to relieve you,” Orophin said, knowing what Haldir was thinking. 

“By whose orders?” Haldir hissed. He really wasn't in the mood for this. 

“Who do you think?” Orophin snapped back. “Did you think you could remain in the mood you are in and they would not notice?” he continued. “You've been ordered to take some time off, clear your mind, and then you will return to duty.” 

Haldir glared at his brother, but knew there was little he could do about it. Of both Galadriel and Celeborn ordered him to take some time off, then that was what he had to do. It didn't seem to matter if he agreed or not. Without another word, he pushed past Orophin to get his things from the talan and then make his way back to the city. If being at the borders couldn't keep him distracted, then perhaps a trip to a local tavern would. 

 

He knew his plan to enjoy a good hard drink was out of the question when he found Celeborn waiting for him in his talan. The elf-lord looked quite comfortable on Haldir's sofa with a large glass of wine in one hand. Pouring a glass for himself, Haldir sat across from Celeborn and waited to hear what he had to say. 

“She may be on one path now…” Celeborn started. There was no need to explain who 'she' was. “But that does not mean she must stay on this one.” 

“I will try and keep that in mind,” Haldir replied before sipping his drink. He really did not wish to speak to him about Arwen or any path she may be on. Right now, her path seemed to lead to Aragorn, and Haldir was not at all pleased about it. What made things worse was that there was little he could do. Arwen was now out of his reach, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

“One never knows what the future holds, Haldir,” Celeborn replied as he stood up. “You, most of all, should know this.” 

'Tell your wife that,' Haldir thought to himself, but knew better than to ever voice that thought out loud. Instead, he merely nodded in reply and watched as Celeborn left. Haldir still had no idea why Celeborn had even been waiting for him. He was sure it wasn't just to talk about Arwen. 

Trying to figure it out would only give him a headache, so he knew there was no point. He was being forced to take some time off, and now he wondered how to keep himself distracted. It was the only way he could keep his mind off Arwen. He didn't want to think of what she may be doing, or who she may be with. He would do whatever it took to keep from thinking of her being with him. That mortal whose name he could not bring himself to say. 

As he looked at the glass of wine in his hand, Haldir grinned. He suddenly knew a way to keep himself distracted. He finished the wine in one last long sip, then got up to change out of his uniform. A few good drinks and maybe then he could relax a little. With one last look around his talan, Haldir turned and left. He was sure he could find a few of his fellow wardens at the local tavern. They'd happily keep him company, especially if he paid for a few drinks. 

The pain in Haldir's head the next day let him know he’d had way too much to drink. That was not an easy task for any elf to pull off, but he'd had drink after drink. He barely even remembered making his way home. He also had no idea who was pressing against him. Looking around, Haldir was relieved to see he was at least in his own talan. Movement at his side made him look over, and it was only then that he could see who the elleth was in his bed. Meren was the younger sister of one of the wardens he had often trained with. He vaguely remembered seeing her come into the tavern. He certainly did not remember bring her back to his talan, but seeing as how they were both naked in his bed, he obviously had. 

“There's no need to be awake so early,” he heard her whisper softly. He realized then that she had been watching him as well. 

“It is a habit, I suppose.” Haldir replied. He felt her hand move over his chest and tensed slightly, but didn't stop her. 

“Then I guess we'll have to think of something to do until we really do need to leave the bed,” she purred sweetly. 

Haldir did not reply to her comment, though he made no move to stop her either. There was no reason he shouldn't enjoy himself. He wasn't on duty, so he was free to do as he wished. It only took a few minutes to find out just how good she was, and he gave into the pleasure. 

“So good,” she moaned when Haldir had grabbed her hips and started to move with her. He guided her movements and brought her down hard on him. Her cries of pleasure were all the encouragement he needed. He heard her cry out his name when she reached her peak seconds before he reached his own. It had been Arwen's name he growled as he erupted inside her. 

“It's Meren,” she hissed, but then smiled as she ran her hands along his chest. She leaned down and kissed him softly. “But I'll help you forget her. 

“Get out,” Haldir hissed, moving her off him. He moved from his bed and after grabbing some clean clothes, he headed to his bathing room. “Be gone when I get out.” 

Soaking in a hot bath had done little to ease his mind. The guilt that now ran though him was almost too much to take. He hadn't been fair to Meren, but at some point he had stopped seeing her and was picturing Arwen in her place. The water was cold by the time he got out to dry off. He knew he was alone in his talan when he entered his room. 

Wanting to take his anger and frustration out on something, Haldir picked up his training bow and arrows and head down to the archery range. He knew being there would remind him of her and how much time they once spent there, but he felt as if it was the one place he needed to be. It was the only place he would be able to clear his mind. 

 

~ * ~ * ~ 

 

“The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark,” Haldir told him, his arrow notched an aimed directly at the dwarf. He'd been expecting them, of course, but he felt no need to tell them that. He focused on the dwarf for the moment. He knew who else was there, and he refused to look over at 'him' just yet. 

He greeted Legolas, of course. As Prince of Mirkwood, the elf was to be respected for many reasons. Haldir clenched his fists at his side when he greeted Aragorn. Nothing had ever tested his restraint like this before, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could make himself speak again. 

“You can go no further,” he told them. It was his duty to protect Lorien, and he could sense the danger that was surrounding the young hobbit. 

Haldir had no idea how he managed to hold back his own temper when Aragorn dared to argue with him. It took everything he had not to reach out and strike him, and the Valar must know how badly he wanted to. First this mortal took Arwen away from him, and now he was insisting that Haldir allow him and his companions into Lorien. 

“You will follow me,” Haldir told the hobbit. The choice had not been his. He had heard Galadriel's whisper in his mind to allow the visitors entry to the city. Haldir was the one who escorted them. He had to admit that he was pleased with the reaction from the Hobbits when they had their first view of Lorien. 

Haldir led them to where Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting for them. He stood back and watched silently, though it was mostly Aragorn he watched. He tried to see what it could be that Arwen saw in the man, but he could not. He pushed his thoughts aside for the moment when he saw the way Celeborn had been watching him. He had a duty to do, and anything else could wait. 

The marchwarden could not say that he was not glad to see them leave, least of all Aragorn. He had gotten along fairly well with the Hobbits. For such small creatures, they were far more curious than anyone Haldir had met, and the only time they were not asking questions was when they were eating, which they did quite often. 

He had managed to speak with Legolas before they had left. He was glad to hear that the twins were doing well, though Legolas had seen them only briefly when he had been in Rivendell. He thought to ask of Arwen, but decided against it. He wasn't sure how much the Prince knew, and he did not want it mentioned to Aragorn that he had asked about her. 

It was a few weeks later - just before he was scheduled to return to the borders - when he was called to Celeborn's office. Galadriel was there as well, but aside from a friendly smile in greeting, she had not said anything. 

“The choice is yours, of course,” Celeborn told him. “This is not an order, Haldir. Simply a request.” 

“It is far from a simple request,” Haldir pointed out. “You are asking me to fight alongside someone I can barely stand to look at,” he told them truthfully. “In a realm that has nothing to do with the elves.” 

“The realm may not have anything to do with the elves, Haldir” Celeborn said, “but this is a war that will affect us all.” He sighed. “As I said, the choice is yours, but you need to decide by morning.” 

Haldir nodded in reply and left without another word. He had a lot of thinking to do that night, and he knew he wouldn't get much sleep. Could he do this? Could he bring himself to fight alongside Men? Alongside Aragorn.

These questions were still on his mind a few hours later, and he was no closer to finding an answer. It would not be just him who would make the journey. He would be leading most of Lorien's army, and as Marchwarden, it really was his duty. Knowing this did not make it any easier. He felt as though if he didn't do this, he would be disappointing many of those around him, his brothers included. 

“You always did think things too much,” a soft voice said from the doorway of Haldir's talan. Had he not had so much on his mind, he would have known she was there by now. 

Haldir's back had been turned, but upon hearing her voice, he was almost brought to his knees. He knew it well, heard it every night in his dreams no matter how much he tried not to even think of her. 

“Arwen,” he called to her as he turned around slowly. The instant their eyes met, he felt all of his feelings for her come rushing back. It was as if he had seen her only yesterday instead of years earlier. 

“Hello Haldir.” She smiled at him, then looked away. She could not look him in the eye for long. She still held a lot of guilt for how things had ended between them. She also missed him. She just had not realized how much until she was standing before him. 

“It makes sense now,” he said. “The request to help the Fellowship and Rohan. It was your request. You want to make sure nothing happens to your mortal lover.” 

“I want them all to succeed in this journey,” Arwen replied. “So many lives depend upon this, Haldir, yours included. I came to see if any help could be offered, regardless of who may be with them. We are all on the same side here, Haldir, and we need to do whatever it takes to win.” 

Haldir almost smiled to see the passion in her eyes. She was fired up, and he knew then he would do anything she asked. That was something he did not think would ever change. He moved quickly, suddenly pulling her to him. He felt her sharp intake of breath when she was pressed against him. She shivered and Haldir could not resist a moment longer. He kissed her hard. 

He felt her melt against him and return the kiss. It was only when she had lifted her arms around him did she seem to realize what was happening and pushed him back. 

“I can't…” she told him sadly. “What we had...” 

“Still exists,” Haldir interrupted. “You only need to look deeply enough to find it.” 

“Haldir, please,” Arwen whispered softly. She reached up and gently ran her fingers along his jaw. “Things are different now.” 

“Are they?” he asked, leaning into her touch. After all this time, it still only took a single touch from her to send his need for her to a whole new level. It didn't matter what he did to try and forget her these past years, his heart still belonged to her. It would always belong to her. “Do you love him? 

“Yes, I do,” she nodded as her tears started to fall. She reached up to wipe them but Haldir stopped her. She shivered when she felt his touch as he wiped her tears for her 

“More than you loved me?” he heard himself ask. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know, why he insisted on torturing himself this way. 

Arwen didn't answer him. Haldir had a feeling she had not been able to answer, and that told him enough. She couldn't bring herself to say it knowing it would hurt him. He nodded finally, then kissed her forehead as he had often done. 

“You should go,” he told her, stepping back. “It was good to see you again.” 

Arwen stopped at his door and looked back at him over her shoulder. Haldir watched as she took a deep breath and left. He could hear her walking slowly down the steps. He stood there for a long while after, listening to the silence that seemed to surround him. 

* ~ * ~ * 

“We come to honor that allegiance,” Haldir told Theoden as he stood before Rohan's king. He could tell that they had not been expected, but there also seemed to be relief surrounding most of the men as well. Before he could say another word he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. He tensed at first and tried not to react the way he wanted to. He didn't think pulling back with a look of disgust on face would be a good idea, no matter how much he wanted to.

“We are proud to fight alongside Men once more,” he said. At least that much was true. If they had any hope of winning this war, they needed to fight together, not against each other.

Haldir let out a deep breath and slowly returned Aragorn's embrace. He had his own reasons for it, and he smirked to himself as he kept Aragorn from stepping back just yet. 

“Take care of her, mortal,” he told him, “or you will have nowhere in all of Arda where you can hide.” Haldir smirked as he pulled back. After he arched an eyebrow, he saw Aragorn nod slightly. Satisfied, Haldir turned to those under his command and gave them orders on where they needed to be. He knew Aragorn was still watching him as they all turned to follow Theoden King. 

The tension before the fight was building, and while the elves had barely moved, Haldir could see the men were restless. Some looked too old to be there, and others too young. He could sense the fear in the air, but there was pride as well. There was not one man who didn't want to be there, whether they survived or not. They were fighting to defend their home, something he had done most of his life back in Lorien. 

Somehow through the chaos as the fighting started, Haldir was able to see some of what Arwen saw in Aragorn. The man was a leader, and others followed him without question. It was then that he started to respect him. When he heard the call to retreat to the Keep, Haldir ordered the elves to do the same. It was when he reached the stairs that he knew he would have to fight his way there. He never saw the orc behind him, not until he felt the blow to his back. He stumbled and saw Aragorn kneel beside him. 

“Arwen,” Haldir called out quietly when the pain suddenly stopped and everything went dark. 

~ * ~ * ~

Healing had taken a lot longer than Haldir had liked. After the battle of Helm's deep, he had been brought back to Lorien, though he only remembered part of the journey home. He woke up every now and then along the way, and each time he would see his brothers before drifting back into a deep sleep. 

Many things had changed since then. Galadriel had sailed to Valinor, taking with her Elrond and two of the hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo. His own brother Rumil had sailed as well. Orophin was not ready to leave Arda, and both he and Haldir had decided to remain with Celeborn. Watching his youngest brother leave had not been easy, but they had promised to find him once they did sail. 

“I told you once that no one knew what the future holds,” Celeborn told Haldir one day. 

“I often wondered if you were trying to tell me something that day,” Haldir replied quietly. They were sitting by a small stream and Haldir looked over to see Orophin's daughter running to meet her father.

“I was,” Celeborn chuckled. “But it is not easy to leave clues when my wife sees everything.” 

Haldir arched an eyebrow and turned his head to look over at Celeborn. He knew there was more, so he waited until his Lord continued. 

“Arwen's choice has yet to be made, Haldir,” Celeborn said finally. “While she believes she has made it, it could not be accepted until she had lived in both worlds.” He smiled “She knew only the world of Elves at the time. She needed to learn the world of Men as well.” He knew he had Haldir's full attention now. “She has lived in both worlds. She had loved in both worlds. She can now decide and make an honest choice. Not because she has to, but because she wants to.” 

“If she believes she's already made her choice, should she not be told she must choose again?” Haldir asked quietly. He had given up hope years ago after Arwen had become Gondor's queen and had given birth to Aragorn's son. 

“Then perhaps you should tell her,” Celeborn grinned. “That was always your destiny, Haldir. We just could not tell you until now.” 

Haldir stood up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to find Orophin there. His brother’s grin made him sure that the younger elf had known about this as well. 

“Go,” he told Haldir. “She returns to Lorien, and I believe you will know where to find her.” 

Haldir only had to think about it for a moment. He knew exactly where she would head to. Mounting his horse quickly, he turned the animal around and raced through the paths of Lorien. He arrived at the very first place he had ever kissed her at the exact same time she did. Arwen looked exactly as he had always remembered her, only she also looked tired now. She had suffered the loss of her King not that long ago. The word of it had traveled quickly through the realms. 

“Haldir?” She was surprised to see him there, but felt relieved as well. She knew she hadn't traveled alone either. Elladan and Elrohir had been following her for a few days. 

“I have news,” he told her, walking over and helping her off the horse. Haldir wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly when she seemed to collapse against him. “Sit,” he urged her. “We will talk in just a few minutes.” 

Haldir helped her to sit on a nearby bench, then walked over to where the twins were and greeted them both. He assured them she would be well cared for and that he'd bring her to them in a short while. He directed them to where they could find Celeborn and Orophin, then watched as they both turned and headed that way. 

“Why are you here?” Arwen asked him when he joined her. He sat beside her and guided her closer, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head when she rested it against his shoulder. 

Haldir took her hand in his and told her everything her grandfather had told him. He felt her shivering slightly as she listened to every word. When he was done, they sat there silently, and he knew she was thinking about everything he had just told her. When she lifted her head, she had tears in her eyes, but he saw hope in them as well. 

“I loved my husband, Haldir, and I loved the life I had with him and our children,” Arwen whispered. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. “But I have also loved you. I still do,” she admitted. 

Haldir reached over to take her hand. He kissed it softly and waited until she was ready to continue. His hand moved gently in her hair when she looked at him again. 

“What I had with him is gone. He has passed from this world, and our children have families of their own now. We have said our goodbyes.” She locked her fingers with his, and this time when she kissed him, it was deep and passionate, leaving them both breathless by the time it ended. 

“I think we deserve a chance,” she said. “I want us to have a chance. I want us to be together.” 

It was all Haldir needed to hear, all he ever dreamed of hearing her say. He nodded and pulled her into his lap, kissing her one more time, deeper than he ever had before. He felt her slip her arms around his neck, and tightened his own around her. 

“As much as I wish for this continue,” Haldir said as he tried to catch his breath. “There are a few others who would love to hear your choice almost as much as I have.” He smiled at her. “However, don't plan for a long visit. I have waited too long for you to be able to wait much longer.” 

They slowly made their way back to where Celeborn and the others waited. Of course everyone was thrilled to see her, and Haldir noticed the relieved look in not only Celeborn's eyes, but in the twins’ as well. 

* ~ * ~ * 

Just a few short years later, Haldir guided Arwen, now his mate, onto the last ship that would sail for Valinor. This time, Celeborn was also sailing along with Orophin and his family. Elladan and Elrohir had made the choice to join them at the last minute as well. 

Standing at the back of the ship, Haldir watched as they moved further from Arda, the one place that had been his home for so many years. It was sad to think he would never walk the paths of Lorien again. He felt Arwen slide her arms around him and turned to wrap his around her, kissing the top of her head. They watched until they could no longer see the land behind them. 

“I already miss it,” Arwen whispered softly. “Yet I look forward to starting a new life with you in Valinor.” 

Haldir tilted her head up slightly as he lowered his and kissed her lovingly. He lifted her hand to kiss the ring she wore, identical to the one he wore. 

“We have many things to look forward to,” he said, smiling as his hand rested against her stomach. “Like finally sharing this secret,” he whispered in her ear. “I am not sure how much longer I can keep from telling everyone.” 

Arwen giggled softly and shook her head before kissing him. She placed her hand over his and thought about the day she had told him she was expecting. She’d had a hard time convincing him to keep it quiet. It was news she had wanted to share with her own mother when she first saw her again. 

“Soon, I promise,” she told him, gigging when he nipped at her neck. “Then we can tell everyone else.” 

Haldir nodded, lifting her hand to kiss it softly. He took her arm, wrapped it around his, and walked her to the front of the ship. He stood with her as they looked out over the water and watched as the land before them grew closer, bringing them that much closer to a whole new life... together, as they were meant to be. 

The End!


End file.
